Simple Advertisement
by C0nt0rt3dm1nd
Summary: This year is seriously going to be the death of me. A Prefect? Really? Me? Add in my best friends dating and that steamy bloke I've been staring at for six years as my rounds partner...bloody hell, this must be how Rowena felt with Salazar. -Regulus/OC, Narcissa/Lucius, Ravenclaw/Slytherin, Marauders, Black family-
1. Perfect Prefects

**Chapter One: Perfect Prefects**  
"_Advertising is the art of making whole lies out of half truths."  
__-Edgar A. Shoaff_

_Of course this would happen, why the hell would Dumbledore make me a Prefect? He's bloody off his rocker, that's why, Lynnette. _

_It makes sense to assume that compartment one is at the front of the train, doesn't it? Well, clearly that's not how the Hogwarts Express does it; 'Meet in compartment one twenty minutes after the train beings moving'…really? No directions, explanations, or a please?_

_They put too much faith in their students; or maybe I'm just not being sensible. I'm a bloody Ravenclaw, aren't we supposed to be smart—that's what Hogwarts tells us, at least. More like most likely to off ourselves from stress._

As she slid open the door Lyn heard James Potter's voice, "…and this must be our missing Ravenclaw Prefect?"

Of course all eyes went straight to her the moment she opened the door.

"Sorry," She said rather obnoxiously before taking her seat next to the male Ravenclaw Prefect, Miles Boot.

He would get Prefect, the stuck up prat always made sure he was looked up to. Quidditch Captain in his sixth year and Prefect; of course with his neat dirty blonde hair and brown eyes he would be a great looking person for the job. Just what Hogwarts needs as a Prefect, not someone like her.

So Lily Evans and James Potter were Heads? Ha, that's funny; he's been chasing after her for years. Maybe this will make a difference, or not. Lyn lightly smirked as Evans glared when Potter rested his arm behind her shoulders.

"Normally Prefects perform their duties with one from the same House," Evans was saying to the group. "This year however…"

"—This year Dumbledore wants variety, so to change things around a bit we will be pulling partners out of a hat." James Potter continued, "Only the girls will be choosing because the pairs still need to have one of each gender for the reasons said earlier. I'm sure your partner would be happy to explain anything you missed, Ms. Grey. "

He smirked at Lyn before continuing, "Heads will patrol together so my name isn't in there, sorry ladies."

_I think the Hufflepuff prefect just swooned—the female one_. Lily brought over a hat with slips of paper in it. _Just like the Muggle way, I bet the Slytherins won't be happy about this_. At that thought Lyn realized she hadn't even looked around to see who the other prefects were, but before she could Lily Evans was in front of her with a black bowler.

She was second to choose so there were still three names in there. She looked to her left and saw the Gryffindor Prefect, had chose Miles Boot…lucky her. Lyn looked up to see that Evans was trying to keep the smile on her face so she reached in and pulled out a name.

_Regulus Black_.

Oh, she almost laughed right there. The irony! Mar will want to have a party with this new bit of information.

She must have looked up to Evans with widened eyes (as to try to not laugh) because she sent me a look of confusion. The confusion turned to pity when Lyn showed her the name she pulled and Lily told James what name to write next to Lyn's name on the parchment.

As she walked away Lyn felt a presence next to her. She turned to look into the gray—no, almost navy eyes of Regulus Black. He was the epitome of Slytherin; pitch-black hair that flowed oh so perfectly on his head and wonderfully crafted high cheekbones. What got her were those eyes, dear Rowena, those eyes! First look you thought they were gray, by the second you knew they were a nice navy shade. Dark, mysterious…_bloody hell, did I just sigh? Not like I've been staring at him for the past six years of my life._

"Hello," He coughed and looked away. "I'm…Regulus Black."

"_Lynnette _Grey, Lynn preferred." She tried to say elegantly and shook the hand he held out.

"You're the missing Ravenclaw Prefect," He stated.

Lyn sighed, "Yes, lost track of time."

"Ah," He nodded. "Boyfriend?"

She coughed loudly enough that Boot looked over from where he was talking with McKinnon.

"_Sorry?"_ I asked incredulously.

He laughed a deep laugh, "Sorry, people often tell me I'm too forward."

"Um, just a tad bit," She said when she regained her ability to speak. _Merlin help me, he smells good. _

Evans began reading off days for patrol so they turned to listen when she called their names.

"…And since one of you must have _lost track of time today_, you shall have Fridays." She sent a friendly glare in Lyn's direction and mouthed 'stay after' towards her.

Lyn swallowed and looked towards Regulus, "Sorry, I think I just ruined your Friday nights for the rest of the year."

He smirked, "Well, they said Friday's are the most _popular_ day for sneaking out, so I'm sure we'll have fun."

Potter dismissed them with a reminder to be aware of upcoming meetings and said that he'd try and make them work with Quidditch schedules and such.

Lyn turned to Regulus, "So, I'll see you Friday?"

"Maybe before then," He smirked again and turned to walk out of the compartment.

She smiled happily that she hadn't gotten a horrible partner and turned to see Evans.

"Hello, Lynnette," Evans began. "I just wanted to remind you that if there's ever any trouble with your partner you can come to James or I and we'll switch you."

Still in the clouds of his aroma Lyn replied somewhat dreamily, "Oh, thanks but I'm sure there won't be any trouble."

She lifted her right eyebrow slightly, "If you think so, but don't be afraid if anything comes up."

Lyn nodded at her and started to walk out of the compartment. _The Wizarding World would be a better place if everyone were like Margaret, so understanding and non-judgmental._ She turned at a sound to see Regulus throw a small spell in the direction of a younger Slytherin outside another compartment. She moved quickly into the small closet next to the Meeting Room so he wouldn't see her.

She hated to admit it, but she never really paid attention to what the other Slytherins did. No, Lyn just keep to her friends and studies. Mind you, she pay attention to everything else, _I am a Ravenclaw after all_; yet, with Regulus as the only focus she's had for the Slytherin House, not much needed to be noticed.

Why would he be hexing an innocent second-year? _The poor boy probably was just annoying him to the point where he couldn't take it anymore; he does have quite the temper._

She notices a lot; that's what the professors all tell her. Along with the usual, "_You would be a much better student if you paid attention in class" _and that sort of thing. She gets O's in all her classes-that's all that matters. Of course, that is definitely the only reason she was put into Ravenclaw: her obsessive ability to always do her best and work hard without always trying. Ravenclaws make it look easy, that's just what they do.

* * *

_You know, they say Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw were in love? I found that out last year. Yes, that's one of those things that are believed in the wizarding world. Don't Muggles think that a past Queen went with another or something like that? Muggle Studies is the one class Mum and Dad forbid me to take…_

_Back to the love thing though, can you honestly believe that rubbish? Yes, that would make sense. It would actually make perfect sense, and I used to think that along with the rest of wizard kind. But then I saw sense in all the complete confusion surrounding the Founders of Hogwarts. The two only seemed perfect for the public view when practically advertising Hogwarts. Advertising a pristine school for Witchcraft and Wizardry! _

_Once this was opened up to me I started looking around. Gryffindors went with other Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, or sometimes Hufflepuffs. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws never went together, same with Slytherins and Gryffindors. Each House also went with member of its own, and Slytherins only went with Slytherins. Law, that's what that is; an unspoken law that just happened to work in ways so that people didn't even know it was there. And more than half the time Slytherins didn't even see each other; they have parents to do the 'dirty work' for them; often getting matched with partners from other schools. _

_But no, I have done my research. I even got a chance to get into the Restricted Section on a quiet Saturday night, no interruptions. Oh, it was dark in there…but beautiful, perfect, a sixth year Ravenclaw with an affinity for dark magic—oh, and she's a Prefect!_

_As I was saying, they always pair Ravenclaw with Gryffindor in the end. In the beginning I simply asked myself one day, why not Hufflepuff? So I decided to read Hogwarts, A History. The book tells of everything; well, as much as it can. No, not really about the Founders, but I found out a decent amount of why it was built and such. Of course, I wanted more information. I looked everywhere possible in that Library for something, but I didn't actually find any information until an unmarked book similar to Hogwarts, A History. _

_It was amazing really, all about secrets and mysteries of Hogwarts. I didn't have time to completely look through it, but I did read the part about a Chamber of Secrets. The author wrote that it was not a myth and would eventually bring terror to the School, and then went on to describe its origin. _

_Salazar Slytherin built it somewhere in (or around) Hogwarts and it said it was beautifully crafted; yet used for the wrong reasons in the end. _

'…_**Built for Rowena Ravenclaw, Slytherin probably used the room to honor and woo her…'**_

'…_**The two fell in love and it is a possibility that Rowena's daughter, Helena...'**_

'_**When Slytherin and Gryffindor fought, Slytherin closed the Chamber from all, never to be seen again. Some believe he left a creature so horrible inside that if it were ever to be uncovered…'**_

_After reading the passage I needed to know everything about Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw, not to mention the fact that I had no idea she had a daughter. In awe of all the information I discovered from that one book, I knew there had to be more to know. What if the anonymous author of the book was just a bit…insane? I always said, 'W__hen odds are against you, it means that you are absolutely wrong—or absolutely right.' That's how I had ended up in the Restricted Section. _

_When finding out about all this I felt like I took part in a hundred year old secret, which I guess I did. I never expected there would really be a back-story to the Founder's of Hogwarts, I could never have been more wrong. Odds are Ravenclaw and Slytherin were madly in love and had a daughter, Gryffindor being the only thing that messed all that up. And Gryffindor probably just wanted Ravenclaw because, well apparently she was good-looking, intelligent, and all the things men looked for in women back then. The book also goes a bit into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's friendship and how they got into a fight soon after Slytherin hard-headedly left and she found out whom Helena's father was. _

* * *

Lyn listened through the crack in the door and heard some girls go past talking of how they were almost to the castle. She waited for them to pass and hoped the halls were empty when she exited the closet. Looking both ways, Lyn started moving quickly back to Mar and Noah. Lyn passed by Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, other Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors all sitting with their own kind in separate compartments.

_I guess advertisement in the Wizarding World can make sense sometimes, but it's still screwed up._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review to tell me what you think, I'm gong through and editing this right now, so if you find any errors please tell me. **


	2. Famous Firsts

**Chapter Two: Famous Firsts**

"_There's a world of difference between truth and facts. Facts can obscure the truth.__"  
__-Maya Angelou_

This time it will work. Lyn can feel it. No, she will not be interrupted. It will be hers and only hers. Well, some of it should go to the others…and it may not be best to hog all of it again…of course no one else seems to like it much, strange people. And she doesn't want any more eyes to be on her then the Badge is already causing.

She still can't believe Mar actually forced her to wear it.

"Pay attention, you're supposed to be setting an example," Mar whispered and gently smacked Lyn's arm. "Besides, you'll be the only one eating that crap anyway."

Like she has anything to say about paying attention—all she has been doing is staring at Noah. No clue why, sure his summer must have been spent playing Quidditch and tanning, judging by the new muscles on him arms and the glow about his skin…but, he is no Regulus. Mar kept staring at the back of the poor boy's head, her long red hair falling into Lyn's Dragon's Blood. Lyn bit back a scream and used her knife to lift it from the wonderful liquid.

She looked up at Dumbledore from the bowl filled with Dragon's Blood. No, it's not actually a real dragon's blood…that's disgusting. It's some sort of fruit jam, and it's the best thing ever created.

_Headmaster, please wrap it up_. She respect him, but sometimes he just rambles on with the usual introduction to the First Years. It's really only for the First Years; the rest of the castle knows how different Hogwarts really is on the inside. Lyn groaned softly when he continued about the war they're in.

She went back to staring at the small, white bowl that will be filled with the wonderful purple liquid.

"Temptation plays a large factor in this," Lyn looked back up to the Headmaster. "Neither for one specific family nor House are the…Death Eaters…recruiting from, but any witch or wizard."

The Houses always play into the game, dear Headmaster.

Whether they know it or not, the House a first year is put into will affect their entire life. She often wonders if she would've turned out differently had she been in another House. In Hufflepuff she probably would've spent her days alone…but in Gryffindor maybe she would've had a lot more friends. Lyn glanced up to the table next to hers. That would've been interesting…

She pictured herself in black and green robes, brown hair in the same messy style it always is. Using her wand to push her way through the crowd with that one Black…Bellatrix? No, she's the crazy one…it's the blonde one. Well, they're walking along and they seem to be having fun. That's when Lyn stops and she keeps going_. Next thing I know I'm wrapped up in the embrace of a certain dark-haired Slytherin cousin of hers._

"Are you alright?" Mar put her hand on Lyn's shoulder, shaking her out of her daze.

"Huh?" Lyn shook her head a bit. "Wha—oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Really? Because you've been staring at the Slytherin table and the rest of the food's been out for five minutes," She raised an eyebrow.

Lyn immediately grabbed a leg off the turkey platter, and a seventh year shot a look of disgust at her, which she ignored. She took the knife and cut the meat off the bone skillfully. With some Dragon's Blood poured on top, Lyn grinned at the masterpiece.

"Yeah, you've gone insane," Mar nodded thoughtfully. "How'd the meeting go?"

She took a bite of the turkey and practically moaned.

"Um, Lynn?"

Lyn set her fork down and wiped at her face with a napkin before she made even more of a fool of herself. "Sorry, what was the question?"

Her other eyebrow raised, "Just wondering how the meeting went…"

Mar looked back to her own plate and took a bite of her Sheppard's Pie. While chewing she faced Lyn again and flicked her fork around. "You get your patrol partner?"

Lyn quickly took another piece of turkey to her mouth: easiest way to avoid the answer and Mar knew it. Lyn saw a smirk start to form on Mar's face as she put the puzzle together in her mind; she wasn't made a Ravenclaw for nothing.

"You got him, didn't you?" She smirked. "Oh, this is perfect! I love it, I'm always right, I knew this would be the year, I just knew it."

Lyn shushed her before she got too loud.

"We'll talk later," Lyn said and continued eating the best thing that Hogwarts had to offer.

As everyone began finishing up their first meal of the new school year, Dumbledore stood up again and announced travel to the common rooms is welcome.

Lyn stood up with Mar and they began walking up the steps to the Great Hall, she stopped before reaching the top and Noah came up to her.

"Walk you to your Common Room, m'lady?" He bowed and she blushed. _She blushed? The hell?_

"Well—" Lyn cut her off.

"Actually, I'm supposed to help the first years or something…I'll see you later, Mar," She shrugged and nodded at him. "Gelson."

"Oh, alright," Mar smiled. "See you in the Dorms, then."

Lyn let them wander off before turning around. _Oh Merlin. _

Three boys and four girls stood in front of her, all about half her size; _great._ She looked down at their partially blue robes and sighed. _How did I get into this again?_ Boot walked up next to her, badge perfectly shined to make it as obvious as possible. Lyn's sigh turned into a silent groan.

"Glad to see you're on time this time, Grey," He smirked and turned to the younger Ravenclaws. "Now if you all will just follow me I will take you to your home away from home for the next seven years."

He lead the group forward, and Lyn stared confusedly after them. He looked back at her and glared. She jolted out of her confusion and followed quickly behind the group.

Between Boot and Lyn walked the seven First Years in complete awe. Even though most of their parents told them all about their own days at Hogwarts, they always held the same expressions on their faces, always_. _As Lyn followed behind the group her mind wandered back to Dumbledore. Why he made her of all people a Prefect was beyond her mind. _I'm an outcast, well… a Ravenclaw who stayed out of most people's way. Except Boot, I seem to always be in his way. _

"And to our left is a beautiful painting of Harriet the Humble, can you tell the group what year it was painted in, Grey?" His voice rang out from a few paces ahead.

Lyn glared lightly towards him and answered with, "1117 Anno Domini."

He looked surprised for a moment, as if he had forgotten what House they were in, but shook it off with a simple '_Correct'._ One of the girls raised an eyebrow at Lyn. _She'll learn. _

"Here we are, the entrance to the Ravenclaw dorms," Boot motioned to the bronze, eagle-shaped knocker after they had climbed the thin staircase.

"_Do the paths of Arithmetic inconvenience you? Draw the pattern to a close, plug in a reply, and you shall enter._

_1=3, 2=3, 3=5, 4=4, 5=4, 6=3, 7=5, 8=5, 9=4, 10=3 11=…"_

"Ah, yes," Boot continued, "He likes to begin the year with more…difficult ones. As the year progresses you will get used to answering these riddles and will be able to get in more easily."

One equals three? Well, the eagle's Arithmetic usually involves words more so than numbers…

"As we are discovering, if you do not know the answer you have to wait for someone to come around who does. Sadly enough, that is the way we learn."

The First Years had strange looks on their faces as they tried to be the first to figure the answer. Lyn let out a small laugh as one of the boys let out an annoyed growl. Boot glared at her.

She smiled and looked to the knocker, "The solution would only be six for that is the number of letters in the word."

"_Beautifully said."_

She led the group into the Common Room and heard gasps from some. Boot began talking about the room and some of the things around, but the First Years didn't seem to be paying attention as they were distracted by the midnight blue carpet and starred ceiling. Lyn glanced around and saw that nothing had changed, though it looked like the Elves had polished Rowena's statue a bit more this year.

"…and that is all you need to know to get along with your Common Room." Boot finished and seemed to smirk at the confused looks coming from the First Years. "Any other questions can be directed at my friend, Lynnette Grey."

_Bloody bastard._

* * *

**A/N: So if you've already read this, you've probably noticed I've changed Noah's name to Noah. I'm sorry for the confusion, but the other name stopped working. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review :)**


	3. Typical Teachings

**Chapter Three: Typical Teachings**

"_You learn something every day if you pay attention."  
-Ray LeBlond_

Those questions lasted thirty minutes too long. Lyn guessed she should be glad she actually listened in those wonderful classes first year. Post-questionnaire, she dragged herself up the girl's stairs and flopped onto the bed she'd used for the five previous years. Lyn opened her eyes slightly to get a good look around the room. They were lucky, Mar and Lyn being the only two first year females sorted into Ravenclaw that year. They get the entire room to themselves. Lyn likes it, but Mar often calls her a bloody boring sack and hangs around the common room.

The blue outline around the ceiling glowed in the barely lit room and a wave of drowsiness passed over her. Lyn rolled over to get under the blanket when she heard the bathroom door open. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"No, NO! You are not sleeping!" Mar came over to her bed and pulled her out of it. Lyn looked up at Mar from her place on the floor. "We are discussing! And you are putting on a different set of clothes. This year you are going to look presentable…and don't you tell me that it's just giving in to what Hogwarts wants."

She groaned and stretched an arm up. Mar grabbed hold of it and pulled Lyn to her feet. "Aren't you going to comment?"

"I figure it's better to just get it over with," Lyn sighed. "I hate Boot."

Mar tilted her head, "Who doesn't?"

Lyn smiled. _Yes, this is why we are friends_, "Well, what do you want to know?"

She smirked. "Everything."

She summarized everything that had happened in her head and repeated it to Mar. As Lyn did that she went to her trunk and pulled out some nightclothes.

"Merlin! I still can't believe you chose his name!" She rolled back onto her bed and laughed. "This is great, jeez, I'm a seer."

Lyn shrugged, "Actually, I wouldn't be surprised."

She looked up at her, "What's this now? Is Lynnette Grey finally going to do something about her emotions? Absurd!"

Her rolled her eyes and finished pulling on her shorts, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Aww, I didn't mean to upset you," She said in a baby voice. "Well, I'll see you in the morning then."

Lyn snorted in agreement and put her head into the pillow.

* * *

The next morning they got up, got ready and went down to receive their schedules from Flitwick. Lyn admitted she had missed her silk Ravenclaw tie and uniform.

"Here you are, Ms. Grey. It's great to have you back for what I'm sure is going to be a great year," Flitwick said to her as he handed her the parchment. "And here you are Ms. McLaggen."

"Thank you, Professor," they chorused and moved to their seats. Mar rolled her eyes at Lyn.

"It's great to have you back for another great year," She mimicked and smirked, "Now I think we know why you got Prefect."

Lyn sat down across from her and grabbed a piece of bread. "It's going to be another one of those years, isn't it?"

"How many times have you asked me that?" She asked with a grin.

"Far too many times, my friend, far too many times," Lyn took a bite and sighed.

That's when he walked in. As Lyn chewed her bread she watched him gracefully walk to his place at his table. He swung a leg over and sat between his friends. Directly across from her place at the Ravenclaw table. He looked into Lyn's eyes and smiled. She felt her cheeks warm and she nodded in his direction before taking a drink of her juice.

Mar was looking at her like she was insane. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Lyn smirked and stood up. "I'll see you in Charms."

"Welcome," Professor McGonagall spoke to the class. "To Advanced Transfiguration, Year Six."

Lyn sighed as she brought her books out of her pack. Another year, another class, more information to memorize. She pulled out her quill and wand and set them next to each other on the desk. No one had sat next to her yet, so apparently the last person is late. As McGonagall began to read off names, the door opened. The blonde girl that Lyn had been thinking about earlier walked in.

"Narcissa Black," McGonagall read and look at the girl through her glasses. "It's the first day, so I'll let this pass…but I don't want this to happen again."

"Yes, Professor," She answered and began to look for a seat. Her eyes caught the only open one by Lyn and her eyes narrowed slightly. Walking toward the table, Lyn noticed she held the same stance as her cousin. Must be a family thing.

"This year will be unlike anything you have experienced before. First," McGonagall began. "You should probably make friends with the person beside you, as you will be partners for the rest of the year."

"Narcissa Black," She nodded in Lyn's direction. "You're Lynnette Grey, right?"

"Err…Lyn, but yes," She said.

Black sighed, "I hate McGone…she completely favors Gryffindor."

"Depressingly enough, that's what she's supposed to do," Lyn replied. "No matter what they say the teachers will always favor their respective Houses."

"Typical Ravenclaw, the intellectual point of view to everything," She rolled her eyes.

"Typical Slytherin," Lyn mocked. "Judging people because of what they say. Bloody hell, you guys are almost as bad as the Gryffindors."

She looked at Lyn first like she didn't believe she just said that to her. Then a different expression came over her face.

"Well, I won't say that was expected," She held out her hand and Lyn shook it.

Lyn shrugged before another grin grew.

That week passed faster than most. When Friday came Lyn was tired and slightly disordered. Sixth year: a year of studying and preparing for the rest of their lives.

* * *

When she went to meet Regulus for their patrol on Friday, Mar helped her prepare prior.

"Why is this necessary, Mar?" Lyn asked as Mar put a bit of gloss over her lips. She tried pulling down the skirt Mar insisted she wear.

"You don't even realize how lucky you are," She shook her head. "A great complexion, after your awkward stages in fourth year you really cleared up."

"Um, thanks?"

"You don't even need anything around your eyes," She stepped back and bit her lip, "You're lucky you got those awesome pure blood genes."

Lyn stood up and picked up her badge from the counter. She put it in her robe's pocket along with her wand and took a breath. "I should be going now. I'll see you around midnight…when the patrol ends…"

She laughed at Lyn's expense, "You have fun with that."

They had decided to meet on the third floor by the statue of the elves. Lyn walked down the stairs and began her long trek in that direction. When she reached the hallway, it was already nine.

Lyn glanced around and seeing no one, leaned against the wall. She pulled out her wand and began drawing circles in the air with it. Boredom struck her and she closed her eyes, continuing the wand movements until she was interrupted.

"You're not allowed to perform magic in the halls you know," He said to her with a smirk on his face after she jumped. His eyes danced as he spoke, "You are a Prefect, and you're supposed to be setting examples."

"Well, if you want to be pragmatic about it, I wasn't actually performing magic…I was simply practicing my movements for McGonagall," Lyn put her wand back in her pocket and stood up from her place against the wall. "You're the one that's late."

He scoffed lightly, "Barely by five minutes."

"Late is late, Mr. Black," Lyn rolled her eyes. "Where would you like to begin?"

"This way looks promising," He raised an arm for her to take.

She said nothing and placed her arm through his. _I could get used to this._

* * *

**A/N: Please share how you feel about this fic with a review :) Thanks for reading. **


	4. Corrupt Complications

**Chapter Four: Corrupt Complications**

"_Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated."  
-Confucius_

"Transfiguration is mere compared to the Animagus transformation," Professor McGonagall began today's discussion. "Becoming an Animagus takes certain skill, whereas Transfiguration takes but only a spell. Once a witch or wizard has become a full Animagus, they can change into one at any time without a wand."

Lyn sighed and flicked her quill around on the paper. Next to her Narcissa was rolling her eyes and rolling her wand between her fingers. Blonde hair neatly settled around her shoulders, she matched Lyn's sigh with one of her own.

"As for what form one's Animagus will take, most seem to follow one's Patronus. However, there was a case in 13—"

Lyn whispered a hex and watched as her quill continued to write a summary of what McGonagall said.

Narcissa looked at her and smirked, "I may have underestimated you Ravenclaws."

"We often are," Lyn picked at a strand of hair.

Narcissa looked back to McGonagall and elegantly continued her writing. Lyn internally shrugged and flicked her wand again. Narcissa reeled back lightly as her own quill began taking notes for her. Lyn let out a small laugh when she turned to her with a grin of thanks. She smiled and they continued listening to McGonagall.

After Transfiguration on Fridays, Lyn had a longer break before Potions. Potions, a peaceful class, and the one class she shared with the Hufflepuffs. Luckily Slughorn had partnered her with a Hufflepuff she knew, Noah; actually, it's luckier for him as most wouldn't give him the time of day in this class. He can't mix ingredients to save his life and when he reads the directions Lyn sometimes assumes he's reading them in reverse. They were partners last year as well, and she has a feeling Slughorn has been doing his job properly with the pairings.

Lyn stopped off at the Ravenclaw dorms to switch books before heading down to the dungeons. The air shifted when she reached the bottom of the stairs and she could feel the water around her. Lyn pulled her cloak closer around her and hugged her bag to her chest. _Merlin, how the Slytherins stood the temperature down here is beyond me._

When she stepped into the Potions classroom, she was greeted by emptiness. Not even Slughorn had arrived yet, which is quite odd as he usually stays here the entire day. She moved to the table she shared with Noah and brought out her books.

"You're here early."

Lyn jumped and let out a noise. She turned to the Hufflepuff and glared, "I could say the same to you."

The Hufflepuff, Tabitha, walked quickly to her own seat in the back. She sent Lyn a glare of her own and flipped her dark hair. Lyn used to pity her, going after the same guy since second year, but then she turned utterly disturbed. Not rude or evil, just plain disturbed. She would spread horrible things about girls she had seen with him and do other awful things. Of course, the guy just has to have been Lyn's Potions partner for the past two years.

Within a few minutes the rest of the class had entered the room and taken their seats. Noah came in and looked around before sitting in his seat. Lyn gave him a questioning glance.

"Well, I was distracted by the _hate-filled_ glare being sent in what I thought was my direction," He raised an eyebrow. "But with who it's coming from, I'm going to assume it's directed at you."

"Ugh," Lyn leaned back on her stool and put her elbows on the table behind them. "It's getting ridiculous."

He grinned, "I don't know…I'm kind of flattered."

Lyn smacked his arm and lightly glared. "You shouldn't be, it's getting dangerous. You talked to Naomi yesterday, this morning she was in the Wing from running into a door. Felt like she was confunded, she said."

"I didn't hear about that…"

"Yeah, well, I'm getting more concerned for myself by the day," She shuddered and looked over her shoulder to the girl still staring. "Not to mention Mar."

Noah avoided Lyn's eyes and began editing the order of his wand and quills. It was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What is going on with you two anyway?" She leaned forward in question.

Before he had a chance to avoid the answer, Slughorn came barreling in and almost knocked over a student.

"Up! Watch yourself, Berry," The Professor stated and rounded his desk. "Sorry for the tardiness, some _Seventh_ Years were messing with Peeves on the second floor. Apparently the new Defense Professor didn't have time to deal with it. All that aside, we have a lot of work to do today, so only the necessary speaking. You may all turn to page six hundred fifty six and begin."

Lyn sighed for the hundredth time that day and opened her book.

* * *

"That's what is wrong!" Regulus exclaimed on their second patrol. "You aren't wearing your badge."

_If only he wouldn't have brought that up._ Lyn knows it's what they're supposed to do, she knows they are supposed to be proud of it, and she knows Hogwarts expects them to take care of it and let everyone know what power they hold over them…but Lyn doesn't want the attention.

"Damn, I guess I left it in the dorms," She looked up at him and shrugged. "Whatever will we do?"

He raised an eyebrow and she looked away. _Why did I just say that? That was not only completely uncharacteristic of me…but what was I even thinking? He is going to be the death of me, and I have no control of it._

"You weren't wearing it last Friday either," He commented lightly and she looked up at him. Through her lashes, in a manner she hoped made her look extremely attractive. She hoped his stammering slightly on his next sentence meant it worked.

"You have it though, right? Put it on," He urged. "Be proud."

_That's not who I am, _she wanted to scream suddenly. She never wanted to be a prefect, never wanted to be his partner; alright, yes, she cherishes every minute she's in breathing distance of him, but that's the only reason being a prefect is working out for her. She reached in to her pocket because Regulus Black told her to and pulled out the badge.

She exhaled as she stopped to put it on. Regulus went ahead a few paces to open a closet door and, finding no one, came back to see Lyn struggling with the badge.

He let out a small laugh, "Here, let me."

She completely froze as he brought his hands up and over her own. He worked his long fingers around the metal badge and had it pinned to her robes in a matter of seconds. Seconds that seemed to last hours, mind you. She felt her face heat lightly as they walked forward, checking for rule breakers and wandering people.

She looked up to him without turning her head and caught his eye. Quickly glancing away, he cleared his throat and the beats in her chest sped up.

This must be how Rowena felt with Salazar.

* * *

**A/N:Hmm. Looks like things are heating up.**


	5. Loveless Letters

**Chapter Five: Loveless Letters**

"_The love that lasts the longest is the love that is never returned."  
__-William Somerset Maugham_

"Oh, come on. It is clear that the Baron would dominate Nearly Headless Nick," Mar said to Noah when Lyn walked up to them. "His head is completely attached!"

"But he's emotionally disturbed! Nick is in his right mind and cou—"

"Come on now," Lyn cut in, "It's clear that the Grey Lady wound use her superior feminine wits to cause them to go insane. Now, let's go."

Amongst their protests to her answer, Lyn forced them through the doors of the Great Hall and onto seats. Mar sighed and took some toast onto her plate, and Noah decided to take half the eggs as his own.

Lyn poured herself a glass of juice, "Where were you going with that debate?"

"Oh, you know, bored ramblings of hungry sixth years…" Mar trailed off. "I admit it, I'm dying. This is supposed to be one of the easy years, right? Why is it easy if I'm taking advanced classes that pull all the energy and relevant thoughts from my mind?"

"It's all for show, Mar, I've been telling you this, if you'd only listen." Lyn rolled her eyes. "_The even numbered years are supposed to be easier than the others, simply because that separates things._ It's another—"

"One of those advertising things, yes, yes," Marlene stuffed toast into her mouth. "You know, I often regret asking you things."

_If she'd pay attention to me, maybe she'd learn something about society_. Everything is done in a certain way for certain purposes, whether people know about it or not.

"You're both being ridiculous," Noah, the self-proclaimed logical one, began. "Marlene, you're doing just fine in your classes and you know it. Merlin, you weren't put in Ravenclaw just for kicks…and Lynn…well, clearly this year will be interesting for you."

Here they go again. "What's wrong with only taking six classes?"

"Nothing at all," Mar rolled her eyes and stood up. "If you weren't taking the most difficult ones; what are you ever going to do with N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration, or Potions or Advanced Arithmancy? For the love of Godric, you're schedule is ridiculous."

"We mustn't forget about Ancient Studies, the most important one of all," Noah retorted. "Aren't you one of the three people in that class? And aren't the two others in my year?"

Mar's eyes widened, "Of course! Gryffindor Princess Lily Evans and that abnormal claw Georgie Down."

"She's not abnormal, she's brilliant…" Of course, nothing else can be said about the Head Girl.

Mar walked to the orange juice and poured some before coming back, "Oh, look, the mail's here."

Lyn looked up to see the owls soaring above. A beautiful sight really, especially considering they don't let them rain on the students during their meal. _Strange, is that mom's bird? _

Horns gently landed in front of Lyn, her black wings stretching out before flying away without the letter she came with. Lyn stifled a yawn before opening the blue envelope.

_Lynnette, _

_You will not be coming home for Christmas; don't worry things are fine, just too busy with work and such. I miss you sweetheart and will see you soon!_

_Love, Mum_

How…strange.

"Everything alright, Lynn?" Mar asked from across the table.

"Oh," Mind out of the fog, Lynn responded, "All's good, I just have to stay here for…the winter holidays because…Ancient Studies is having a few special Muggle classes, and my mom didn't take it that well."

"Oh no, having to work during your break? That's horrible," Mar frowned. "You'll write me though, won't you? I'm going to France to visit a friend of my mother's. _Je vais apprendre à parler le langage de l'amour."_

"…Do you not already know how to speak it then?" Noah raised an eyebrow.

Mar blushed, "I speak only a little."

"I have to go to class, don't want to be late for the wonders of Defense." Lyn got up from her seat and pulled her bag to her shoulder. "With the Gryffindors none the less."

Defense Against the Dark arts wasn't horrible, not as bad as the first day when she realized the Gryffindors were always supposed to sit on the right side of the classroom. Of course, being the only blue in the bloody sea of red was a nice change of scenery; the professor of this year clearly could care less about anything and simply went on with his teachings of vampires. With his extremely pale skin and constant drinking out of an unmarked dark bottle…merlin, he probably is one.

* * *

After grabbing some food from the Hall, Lyn walked up the many flights of stairs to the Astronomy classroom. Being wizards and all, one would think they'd come up with a better way to gain altitude. But honestly, even Muggles have invented scale-eators, or something like that. Of course, that's along with all their herbology _work_ that does nothing to heal the senses, simply preventing them from working properly.

Lyn changed her mind; stairs are probably for the best.

She took as much air into her lungs before reaching the top step. Once her foot touched the solid stone, she let the breath out. _At least this daily hike keeps me somewhat fit, though I should probably start jogging or something. No stamina what so ever._

The classroom door open, Lyn walked inside and took her usual seat. Waiting for the class to get started, she rested her head back and looked at the painted sky on the ceiling. Oh, look it's the brightest star in Leo.

Of course it catches my eye.

A lazy smile came across her face as her mind wandered. _He does have those famous Black family looks; not to mention the eyes, it's a wonder where those grey eyes came from when the rest of his family has dark. The grey, foggy eyes that capture every moment, holding thoughts behind them that one can only begin to wonder about. What is it that makes him happy in life? Why is he a Slytherin, yet his brother such a Gryffindor? When he walks, is the elegant strut on purpose, or has it been pressed into his memory by pureblood fanatic parents?_

Lyn sighed happily.

"Ms. Grey, where in the galaxy are most stars born?"

She snapped my head to look at the Professor, "Near the molecular clouds in which the conditions were correct."

"Correct," She smiled. "Now remember that tonight we will be meeting up stairs with the other class to see our spacious findings in person. Have a nice rest of your day."

Lyn quickly got her things together before rushing to the library. Why must they have two classes? There are only five people in each…_I will never completely understand the inner workings of the educational systems at Hogwarts._

* * *

_Mother of Merlin. Why does this kind of thing happen? I mean, okay…the Prefect thing was bound to happen on his part, but the name picking? That was weird…but that was once…coincidence. This, though? OF ALL THE BLOODY PEOPLE, why must he be my partner? _

Not that she's really complaining, the coincidence is simply killing her.

He walked in late to the dark, ceiling-less room at the highest point of the castle. Since Lyn said before that she'd be fine working by herself (an odd number before he came up, of course), she was the odd one out. Until he showed, Lyn didn't even know he took this class. Of course, she doesn't know half of the classes he's taking. This is unbelievable.

"Continue everyone, Ms. Grey, share with Mr. Black what we are doing."

Lyn rolled her eyes and he looked sheepishly at her. "Sorry about that, I got distracted."

"It happens," Lyn breathed and then smiled with the familiarity of this conversation. "We are noticing the patterns of constellations."

He went to look through the telescope she had perfectly set up to study her new favorite. Wait—wait—"Wait!"

He jumped and almost knocked over the telescope, "What?"

"Oh, um," She blushed. "Sorry, I just haven't set things up yet. Which…um, would you like to look at? We will have to write a three page essay about its formation and such."

He coughed a laugh, "Merlin, I thought I was going to ruin something or something."

"No, sorry, I just—yeah."

"Which constellation is your favorite?"

Yours. "Well, I always thought…um," _Quick, a constellation that's not in his family. Oh, yes, because I completely know his family tree…what name hasn't been used by his family? Damn Purebloods and there fancy names. Why is he looking in the telescope? Why is he smirking? _

Damn Slytherin confidence.

This is embarrassing.

"Well, it looks like the telescope found us Leo," He raised his eyes toward Lyn's.

Lyn let out a small laugh, "Funny, don't you think?"

"Funny, indeed. This is probably the best one, for our project, I mean, I know a lot about it," He took a breath and shook his head. "It does have my namesake after all."

"May I look?" Lyn leaned over next to him and put her hand against the cold wall. She glanced through the lens at the beauty of the stars. Lyn reached over and turned the knob a bit to enhance the view of a certain star. She waited until the bright blue ball of energy was completely seen.

Ah, Regulus.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	6. Notorious Notions

**Chapter Six: **_**Notorious Notions**_

_Stereotypes do exist, but we have to walk through them.__  
__**-Forest Whitaker **_

Lyn blinked through the shining sun. Why is the curtain open? She began moving her legs. Why are her pants still on? Where is her bed? She opened her eyes fully and sat up. Dizziness came over her, confusion setting in for a moment before she remembered class.

"We are discussing more of the Chaldean method when it comes to this topic, Mr. Reith. Better luck next time," Lyn heard a deep voice say somewhere near her head. What is happening to the world?_  
_

"Maybe Ms. Grey can help us out with this particular problem?"

"Um," She leaned her head on her hand. _Am I in Arithmancy_? "Would this be the number nine?"

The man looked perplexed. _Oh, right, I'm a Ravenclaw…I'm supposed to be smart and always paying attention. Oops._ "That is incorrect, the Chaldean method does not deal with the number nine at all. In fact, the Aramaic—"

Drone on and on and on, little man. _No one really cares, all this is to try and show us things that will not better our lives, no, and it will only cause us pain. This chapter won't even be on the N.E.W.T's, why need we bother learning about it?_

_I could be sleeping right now, or tracking down Regulus in a hall and pulling him into a closet and—_

"For tonight I want you all to write about how the Chaldean method differs from the Agrippan method," He closed his textbook. "And Ms. Grey, try and get some sleep during the night and not in my class."

She felt her face flush as people laughed their way out of the classroom. She took the back door, a quicker way to get to the Great Hall for early mealtime. Barely able to walk, she sluggishly made her way down two flights of stairs. _These early morning Arithmancy sessions are going to ruin me. _

* * *

"Bloody hell, you look like shit." Ah, and that is what best friends are for.

"Thanks, Mar," Lyn rolled her eyes and sat across from Mar at the Ravenclaw table. "Where's Noah this morning?"

A light blush coated her cheeks; dear merlin…

"He has a DADA essay due next," She sighed off into the distance. "He just came in to grab a muffin."

"What's with the expression?"

"Huh?" Clearly Lyn snapped her out of her daze. The pink on her face darkened and Lyn internally rolled her eyes. "Oh, um, just thinking."

"About what?" She asked and took a sip of the juice in front of her.

"Do you think Noah and I would be good together?"

That came out of nowhere; or did it? _Why the hell am I acting all oblivious today? Lack of sleep, let's go with that._ Well, Mar…he is nice, you've known him for a while…as long as a break up won't be awkward towards the friendships, you have Lyn's approval.

"Scourgify," Lyn waved her wand to clean up the juice that had splattered over the table. "I think you two would be great together, you have my approval."

She rolled her eyes, "Gee, thanks a bunch."

"I was just surprised…"

"Well, I think he may ask me to the Hogsmeade trip this weekend," She smiled dreamily again. "You should get Reg to ask you, then we can meet up of someth—"

She stopped, eyes widening and looked up and over Lyn's left shoulder. Lyn raised an eyebrow and turned to face the crotch of Regulus Black. She lifted her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning."

He coughed, "I just came over to ask if you wanted to meet by the Staring Portrait for our rounds tonight."

"Sounds great, I'll see you then," She continued smiling up at him as he shuffled a bit.

"Yeah, see you then," He mumbled and walked away.

"Now, what were you saying, Mar?" She turned to face Mar as she asked.

Her mouth was slightly open and she blinked, "What in the name of Merlin's pants was that? Lynnette Grey…when did you get so…flirty?"

"I wasn't being flirty," She scrunched her eyebrows and faced her muffin. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"Be the shy Lynnie I knew from last year!" She threw her hands up. "I mean, I am one-hundred percent okay with this new you, I haven't a clue where it came from though."

"Sorry, Mar," Lyn stood and began to make her way to Defense; luckily she had completed her essay. "I don't know either."

As she walked away she heard Mar mumble, "and then she just walks away from me. What is happening?"

With a sigh, Lyn picked up her pace.

* * *

_Apparently in my past years at Hogwarts, I have labeled myself as the shy girl who knows a hell of a lot more than she lets on. At least that's what Noah told me when I asked him what people thought of me. I then snapped at him for knocking over my bag and spilling my books. He then labeled me the bitchy girl who knows too much for her own good. He then apologized and walked away. _

_He isn't speaking to me at dinner, nor is Mar. Of course, that may be because I went to the kitchens for my meal…but still. _

So, here she is eating her French Onion soup in peace with a book on pureblood family histories. New to the library, it was written by some guy advertising blood status. The Black family: the most high status family in the Wizarding World. _It's quite an interesting read, actually_. The author believes that the family has a tapestry of themselves, but if one commits an offense, they are to be blasted off. What a ridiculous notion…not even the Blacks would be that cruel. She put her bookmark on that page and set it down.

She took a sip of her soup as she heard the pear being tickled. Quickly she grabbed her wand and tried to change the cover of the book, but it wouldn't work. Of course the library would have spells on their books to keep them from being defaced.

She hid the book in her robes and hoped that whoever entered would leave quickly.

"Oi, Prongs, you think we can—"

The dark haired male stopped when he caught Lyn's eyes. Three others followed him through the entrance and gave her the same treatment.

"Um. Okay, I was just leaving," She stood up with my wand and bag and started walking past the Marauders. Their little group was known for causing embarrassment and pain, and she knew she should not become part of it. The book clutched tightly under her left arm, she realized she should have just put it in her bag.

"Wait a tick," Sirius grabbed her arm and she stumbled as she watched the book tumble to the ground, mark falling out of it. "Whoa, sorry."

"It's alright," Lyn mumbled and tried to pick it up before anyone could see it.

"The Pureblood Life? Wait, aren't you that Ravenclaw—"

Lyn cut the Head Boy off, "Yes, I am that Ravenclaw. Now may I go?"

She stood up as he said to Sirius, "She's the one partnered with your brother."

She sighed, something she'd been doing a lot lately; _this is degrading, Lynn, you need to find a way out of here. _

"What's a Ravenclaw doing with that kind of book?" The short, fat one asked. "I thought they were nice."

"They can be nice," Lyn rolled her eyes. "The Hufflepuffs, clearly the nicest are only first because apparently intelligence can make people a bit bitchy."

His eyes widened and he stepped back a bit, hah, so much for Gryffindor courage. The fourth one spoke next, in a knowing tone.

"She was clearly just looking for information," He answered his friends. "Let's just get some food, alright?"

Sirius' eyes had darkened considerably and Lyn realized how much he and his brother are alike in looks. "He is not what you think he is, trust me. He will hurt you."

_Let me guess, you got blasted off the tapestry? _"Alright, may I have my book back?"

He handed it over to her and she looked at the time. The patrol would be starting in three hours, and she had work to do.

* * *

"You look hot."

Lyn did a twirl for effect and she whistled. "I definitely need that skirt back when you're done."

At least it made her happy to dress Lyn up in her clothes, even if Lyn's sticking to her thoughts that all Hogwarts uniforms look the same. She checked out her ass in the mirror again. _Alright, I may have mistaken._ Shorter skirt, black vest and Ravenclaw tie…_those Muggle images of the sexy schoolgirls have nothing compared to this._

"You'd better go, the patrol starts in ten minutes," Mar smiled and wiped an imaginary tear from her face. "My girl is growing up."

"Shut it," Lyn rolled her eyes and grabbed her robe. "See you later."

"Tomorrow, most likely, I have to get my beauty sleep for Hogsmeade," She smiled and fell back on her bed in happiness.

Lyn laughed and closed the door behind her. Her squealing phase had ended shortly after she said yes to Noah's question, thank Godric, but it took a lot out of Lyn all the same. When she reached the new meeting location, Regulus was there waiting.

"Hi," Lyn spoke with a smile on her face and tugged at her robes.

He looked up and got an odd expression on his face before shaking it away with a smile. He held out an arm in greeting and she took it, similar to the first patrol.

"How are you on this fine Friday night?" He asked looking down at her.

"Alright, I guess," Lyn lifted her eyebrows in an uncaring way. "Far too many essays for a Hogsmeade weekend."

"You're going then," He blurted. "To Hogsmeade, I mean."

"Yes, my two friends and I usually go together," She paused. "Of course they're going together…so maybe I'll just be drinking alone in the Three Broomsticks."

"Ah."

"Yes," Lyn stopped. "Did you hear that?"

A light knocking noise seemed to come from a broom closet. She pulled Regulus toward the source and he pointed his wand at the door, muttering something.

A shriek, followed by sounds of fabric pulling, followed by some bloke being dumped on Lyn's foot occurred. She shined her light at the boy's face revealing—

"Pucey," Regulus said with disgust on his face. "You know the rules."

"Aw, come on," The fifth year pulled his shirt back on. "Won't happen again, promise."

Regulus looked pained before saying, "Twenty points from Slytherin, ten from both of you."

Lyn glanced in the closet to see some girl buttoning her own shirt. She shuddered, a broom closet, really? At least try for an empty classroom or someplace…clean. _Prefect, Lynn, you're a Prefect._

"Don't let it happen again," Lyn spoke harshly as the flushing girl stood from the closet. "Back to your Dorms, now."

"Got a feisty one there, don't you, Black," Pucey smirked and raised his eyebrows twice.

Lyn rolled her eyes, "Five points from Slytherin for disrespecting a Prefect. Now go."

Pucey scoffed before turning to catch up with the girl.

Lyn turned to Bla—Regulus. "Well, that was interesting."

"Yeah, it was," He looked at her with that expression again. "Hey, Lynn?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have company in the Three Broomsticks tomorrow?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed :) Thanks for reading!**


	7. Educational Exercise

**Chapter Seven: **_**Educational Exercise**_

"_The only exercise some people get is jumping to conclusions."_

_-Unknown_

_Why am I doing this again?_

_Oh, right—I need to build stamina. Merlin knows what for, not like I'm trying out for Quidditch any time soon. This is ridiculous; I'm never going to keep up this pace. _

_Not with that attitude. _

_And now I have two voices in my head. Lovely. Well, at least it's not too cold; yet I'm still dying for breath and water. No, I must not stop. Five minutes more, that is all. _

_That's the spirit. _

_Oh, shut it. _

When Lyn finally stopped she was forced to walk around a bit to regain her senses. Luckily no one is out to see this embarrassing show of her lack of physical ability. She took a drink of water before heading to the dorms.

"It's nice to see you're trying to trim up, but he already asked you," Mar smirked when Lyn dragged herself in the room breathing heavily more from the stairs than her jog.

"Shut your trap, McLaggen," Lyn let herself fall on the bed, finally in peace. She heard a sigh above her.

"Come on Lyn, you only have an hour before Hogsmeade."

"An hour and a half," Lyn mumbled before sliding off the bed and onto her feet. "Think I need a shower?"

Mar scrunched her nose and threw a towel at Lyn. "Don't joke, Lyn, this is serious."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever would I do without you?"

"You're borrowing my shirt too, it'll go great with that nice black skirt of yours," She smiled. "I'm a damn good person."

As Lyn washed her hair she heard Mar speak, "You know, I cannot believe how far you've come…sixth year, first Hogsmeade visit and you already have a date."

"I don't think it's actually a date," She winced as soap dripped into her eyes. "I mean, how would I tell?"

"Trust me, it's a date," Lyn could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"He just asked if I wanted company, I don't think he meant it in any other way." Just a friend keeping a friend company, that's it, even if Lyn wanted more of whatever occurs on actual dates.

"For the love of Rowena, it's a damn date. You'll probably go into Puddifoot's!" She cringed. "Thank Merlin I told Noah it's best we don't go in there. I'd probably pass out from lack of oxygen."

Lyn snorted and there was a pause.

"I meant there is too much perfume."

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself before entering the room. "Sure you did, now what is it that I will be wearing, oh fantastic one?"

Mar gestured to a flow-y grey skirt and a light blue long sleeved button up, sleeves rolled up already. Lyn's black knee socks and shoes were at the foot of the bed.

"I know it doesn't look it…but isn't it freezing outside?" Lyn raised an eyebrow at her pants and thin shirt. "You're going to freeze too."

She sighed dramatically, "You're a witch aren't you? Ever heard of heating charms?"

"I'll look like an idiot, even if I'm not really cold…"

"No," She brought out a magazine. "You will be in style."

_Who am I kidding? Mar always gets her way_. "Fine, this looks lovely."

"You bet it does. Now, for my hair," She did a twirl and went to finish up as Lyn got ready.

* * *

On the way to the Great Hall, she did her best to remember how to breathe. Mar wasn't being much help as she couldn't stop talking to herself (or Lyn, she couldn't really tell) about what was going to happen, how it would happen, and if the boys that just walked by were staring at her. Lyn let out the breath she'd been holding in and grabbed her arm.

"Mar? Look at me," Lyn caught her eyes and she stopped talking. "It's just Noah, okay? You'll be fine."

"Just Noah, yeah, Mar, you're going to be fine," She turned from Lyn and held herself straighter. Lyn looked forward and saw Noah waiting for them at the entrance; he did some nervous bow/arm stretch thing and she giggled. Oh, Merlin. Both not knowing exactly what to do, they walked off toward the carriages.

"They grow up fast, don't they?"

"Mmhm," Lyn nodded without caring who said that, "Exactly what I was thinking."

_Wait, _she turned around to face Regulus. He smirked as she jumped back a little with widened eyes.

"Hi!" she coughed and straightened herself. _Breathe, Lyn, you've got this. _

"Why, hello," He held out an arm. "To the carriages?"

She nodded and grabbed his arm. Trying to think of something intelligent to say can be difficult when standing next to someone that smells this good. They walked to the carriages, and she couldn't help but notice those that noticed her…with Regulus. A Ravenclaw and a Slytherin, yet they did not seem to be politely ignoring each other—no, they seemed to be _together_. How strange the pair was indeed.

He helped her in to the carriage as any gentleman would and they sat across from each other as any pair on a first date would. Every second sped by, and the moment Lyn stepped into the dirt of Hogsmeade, she barely felt a thing.

"So," she turned to him and he shuffled a bit. "What would you like to do?"

_It's pretty obvious what he's thinking; _Lyn smirked to herself, _not Puddifoot's, Salazar, not Puddifoot's!_

"Well, we could go to Madame Puddifoot's," Her smirk grew as his eyes widened. "Actually… a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks sounds lovely, don't you think?"

He let out a breath, "Wicked."

"And then maybe we could check out Honeyduke's? I should restock on Sugar Quills," Lyn said as she took his arm with a smile. "I should probably get my mother something as well."

Inside the Three Broomsticks, Lyn waited at the table as he bought drinks. Outside, third years played in the snow, laughing and having the best of time—_it's sad, isn't it? Next year will be your last. _Time does fly.

"Here you are," she smiled as he placed a glass in front of her and sat down with his own.

"Thank you," she took a sip, instantly feeling warmer inside and out.

He grinned and took a swig of his own, "So, winter holidays are coming up."

Lyn nodded, "I'm probably staying, as always. How about you?"

"I usually go home," He shrugged. "But mum wants to visit France with friends, so I'll be staying here as well."

"I think my friend will be going to France as well, she has relatives there," Lyn took another sip of her drink and let it warm her before continuing. "I've never been."

He laughed, "I, ah, hear it's not all that grand. Lot's of snobbish people—of course, not all are like that."

_Actually, I believe Mar's family is…_

Lyn smiled at him and he laughed lightly again. She let out a small giggle and before she understood what was going on, they both were trying to cover their laughter.

A cough broke the fun; Lyn looked up to see Potter…and Evans.

"Hello," Evans gave her a warm smile. "Just came over to tell you there's no patrolling over break—"

"—we were going to plan a meeting, but Dumbledore didn't think the information was necessary enough to ruin a day at Hogsmeade for you all," Potter continued.

"Right," Evans looked nervously around. "Well, we best be on our way. Goodbye."

She practically dragged Potter to another prefect by the door.

Lyn looked to Regulus, "Looks like we won't be seeing each other as much."

He nodded, "Of course, few stay at the castle, so we're bound to run into each other sometime."

Lyn smiled at that. "Quite true. Would you like to head over to Honeyduke's?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please leave a review with what you think of this fic :)**


	8. Yuletide Yielding's

**Chapter Eight: Yuletide Yielding's**

_A holiday is when you celebrate something that's all finished up, that happened a long time ago and now there's nothing left to celebrate but the dead.__  
__-Abraham Polonsky_

"—and after we got out of the carriages, he walked me to the Ravenclaw rooms," Lyn sighed for the fifth time this hour. "And now, here I am."

Mar let out a squeak. "You didn't kiss him? Not even a hug?"

"I was this close to shaking his hand, but I figured it was too soon for that," She rolled her eyes and fell back into her pillow. "Sleep; now."

Lyn closed her eyes as Mar stood from her bed to go to the toilet. Lyn was asleep before she came back.

* * *

_Through the halls, few people walked by and the portraits slept. She crept slowly along the walls, as anyone patrolling could catch her. Slowly, she got closer to the dungeons. _

"_Oof," She was pulled into a broom closet, and against a warm body. "Subtle enough?"_

"_Not quite," she pulled away and turned to look at him. "But, this is nice."_

_He laughed, "One day it will be much nicer, that I promise."_

_Lyn grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning in, their lips met in—_

The floor next to her bed was cold and hard when her face hit it that morning.

"Lynn, get up—and stop mumbling in your sleep, will you?" Mar threw a pillow at her. "Today's my last day in the castle this year, and I'd prefer it if it wasn't spent fantasizing about you boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Lyn grumbled and sat up. Her head swirled and she grabbed it in the hope that the pain would stop. Such a wonderful, peaceful dream.

Mar grabbed her hands and pulled her up, "Come on, you didn't fall that hard—and I gave you enough time; I'm done packing."

Lyn looked around her side of the room, _empty, except for the sheets on the bed. _Her trunk at the door was ready for the house-elves to bring down, and the room was already feeling lonesome. _Well, I guess I should prepare for another two weeks of books, information, and lack of human contact. _

On the walk down, Lyn stayed slightly behind Noah and Mar as they whispered to each other; being a third wheel didn't occur to her until this moment.

"Well, I'll miss you guys," Lyn said as she came to a stop out side Hogwarts. "Enjoy vacation."

"Oh, Lynnie, I'll miss you too," Mar tossed her arms around her and her grin spread to Lyn. "And Noah will too."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, of course I will, Lynn. But, if you two will excuse me, I have to talk to Thomas."

"See you on the express!"

Mar watched him go and smiled. She then turned to Lyn, "Now, I want you to be careful, okay? I know, I know—"She continued as Lyn gave a look of confusion. "You believe he's a good guy, which is great, I trust your judgment and all—but, for the love of Rowena, be careful. Time are getting so dark, you've read the Prophet, people are _dying, _Lynn."

"I am aware, trust me," Lyn rolled her eyes. "Just do me a favor, okay? Don't worry about me." She smiled and gave Mar a hug. "I'll be fine. Nothing can get past Hogwarts."

* * *

The next day, it was nice to wake up and not have anything to do or anyone to see. Being one of two Ravenclaws that stayed at the castle brought a silence that Lyn rarely had—of course, she may as well have been the only Ravenclaw as the seventh year spent the entire break with her Gryffindor boyfriend. Lyn however spent most of her time in the library, writing a Charms essay due after break and reading up on new and useful spells.

Until about the sixth day when she went out for a walk around the grounds, she hadn't left the castle. The snow had fallen, and armed with heating charms she braved the cold. A group of boys had been throwing snow near the lake, and she tried not to make eye contact when she saw the green on their robes.

Of course, when a clump of snow hit her on the back, she faced them with anger in her eyes. _They're Slytherins—oh, like that matters—get your wand. _Pulling her wand from her pocket, Lyn glared as three of them came up to her.

"Sorry about that," The blonde leered. "Do you need some hel—"

"Cut it out," _Regulus_. "You alright, Lyn?"

Her eyes wouldn't come out of their glare until he put his hand on her shoulder to wipe off some of the snow. "I'm fine. Thanks."

The third was about to say something, but Regulus turned with a glare. "Um, yeah, sorry about that."

Lyn gave a quick smile and turned to walk away; the two ran back to the group, but Regulus stayed. "Lyn—how's break going?"

She looked down at his hand on her arm and he quickly pulled it back, "I'm fine, been in the library writing that essay for Charms."

"Yeah, I've been postponing that. Been caught up with a lot of stuff," He ran a hand through his hair. _What kind of stuff?_

Lyn must've had a questioning look on her face, for he responded. "Just…family…stuff. My cousin is getting married soon, and my mum's been talking. Annoying, the lot of it."

"I'd bet," she nodded. "All my mother ever talks about is…well. Nothing, really. My father is always out, and she only talks to him."

It had been going on for most of her life. She'd asked what goes on in her mother's life, but her mom just brushes it off with '_why don't you put on a dress, those pants aren't for a lady of your age.'_ Her father, on the other hand, seems to enjoy talking with her (no at her, like her mother does), though he never gets the chance with being out all the time. Social influence is key, Lyn, and as I am out, I bring the family name to others—as I build this family, you will have nothing to worry about in your young life: typical pureblood father, so she's told.

"I often wish that's how is was in my house," He shook his head. "Ever since…Sirius…left, she's been ranting and yelling in the hopes that someone will listen. Only the house elves do, unfortunately."

Everyone knows about the older Black's defamation, as he flew to the Potter's over break to _get out of a dark household_. The way Regulus talks about it, it seems average. Of course, those Gryffindors always need to break free of something.

"I should be heading in," Lyn looked up to the castle, almost time for supper. Warmth covered her hand and she glanced down to see his pale skin encircling her own.

"Would you like to sit at the Slytherin table? Dumbledore doesn't mind, since so few are here during these times," _His skin is so warm and nice. _"Lynn?"

"Oh," she blinked and looked into his smirking eyes. "I'd love to."

And with that, they walked up the steps and in to the Great Hall, empty except for a few teachers. She followed Regulus to a side of the castle she had not seen before; the table and benches were the same, though they looked darker and held a different feeling than those of the Ravenclaw table. As she sat down to his right, the goblet in front of her filled with water.

"Different," Lyn nodded at the view from this side of the Hall.

He let out a laugh, "You get used to it."

"Good evening," said a voice; Lyn looked up into the blue eyes of the Headmaster. "Did you enjoy the snow, Mr. Black?"

"I did, Professor," Regulus held an elegant air even around the wonderful Dumbledore.

"And you, Ms. Grey?" His eyes seemed to twinkle.

She smiled, "It wasn't as pleasant as I'd hoped, but everything worked out for the best."

His smile grew, "Lovely, I was just telling Minerva that she should take a walk in the snow, but she prefers to stay inside. An interesting thing, a Gryffindor that prefers to not explore the outside world, don't you think?"

"She probably prefers observing the castle, as it holds far more secrets," Lyn replied.

The Headmaster nodded, "Quite true indeed, Ms. Grey. I must be off, do enjoy your meals."

They nodded their goodbyes, and Lyn picked up her goblet. As she took a sip, Regulus turned to her. "That was an impressively held conversation, Grey."

"Why the sudden switch to surnames, Black?" She retorted.

"The Daily Prophet stated this morning that there is only black and white with what is currently brewing, however," He nodded in her direction. "I believe there is always a gray area."

Lyn gave him a curious glance as the group from the snow came to join them. Their loudness overwhelmed her next words, but she believes he heard them from the grin that grew.

"I concur."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter! This was kind of a pain to write, however the next one is much much more fun :) I hope you're enjoying this fic-please review, so I know. Thanks for reading. **


	9. Opportune Occurrences

**Chapter Nine: Opportune Occurrences**

"_Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away."_

_-Unknown_

_Throughout the life of those pure of blood, the status dwindles—in order for the continuation of one's line, it has been proven that we must interbreed with those not completely pure. It is said that within fifty years, all surviving witches and wizards will have tainted blood in their lines; however, this need not happen. In order to preserve the clean blood-lines—"_

Lyn marked the page and set the book on her nightstand—reading the long book on life as a pureblood made her thankful that her parents take no interest in her life.

Being a pureblood didn't really affect Lyn's life: sure, her mother and father visited friends and went to galas, but she was never allowed. Her home, dark and old, had been in the family since the beginning; yet, through it all she never truly saw the difference between purebloods and muggle-borns.

The only difference that she is aware of is that one group is severely discriminated against—at least, that's what society tells the wizarding world. But no, in reality both groups are hated and misunderstood. Not all purebloods are in Slytherin—and not all Slytherins are purebloods. The students in Hogwarts have been cruel to each other for reasons they only think they understand; it needs to stop.

The students would be coming back tomorrow, tan from their holidays and smiling, even though they will be more stressed than ever in the final curve of the term. Lyn drew a breath and stood up from the bed. It felt nice to relax all day and read, though today she was scheduled to meet up with Regulus outside. She walked over to her trunk and pulled out warm clothes—more snow fell this morning and a fresh layer blanketed the grounds. Lyn knew not what he wished to do, but he told her to meet him in the Great Hall.

* * *

She took a breath, lifting her weapon of choice to shoulder height; throughout the trees and around the snow piles, the sunlight fell. As she walked around the tree, she prepared to—

"Regulus!" Lyn screeched as a pile of snow fell on her head, causing her to drop her own clump. She wiped some of the snow off her head and out of her face as she looked around for him. "That's it…"

She dug her wand out from her pocket and lifted more snow from the ground around her feet. Lyn heard him coming around the tree. and she smirked. The moment he came around the side, she sent the snow for him—he let out quite the unmanly noise before dropping to the ground.

"What happened to no wands?" He grumbled from under the pile. She walked over and kneeled down, helping him remove some of the snow.

"Well," Lyn let out a laugh at his expression, dripping with snow. "I felt I was at a disadvantage."

He rolled his eyes and sat up on his elbows, "You're ridiculous."

She smiled and he leaned in slightly, "How about we go to the kitchens and get some cocoa?"

She stood up and offered him her hand; he rolled his eyes and smirked. Once he had a tight hold of her hand, he gave a tug and she found herself buried in the snow. Lyn let out a shriek and he laughed deeply—_bloody git. _

As he stood up and offered her a hand, she took it and stood herself up. Unfortunately, Lyn wasn't able to pull him down and was forced to let him brush some snow off her shoulders as they walked up to the castle.

"The castle is so beautiful," Lyn mumbled through the melted snow dripping on her face. "I'm going to miss it so much."

He let out a laugh, "Remember, you've another year after this…it's not going to go anywhere."

"I know," she sighed, "But with everything going on—it's in the air, you know?"

They were silent as they walked through the doors and down to the dungeons. _I hope I didn't offend him—it's not like I said his family is causing all this pain and fear. Oh, Merlin, they're not. He's a Black—they're not all bad, just look at his brother. _

"What are you planning on doing over the summer?" He asked as they walked down the stairs. She ran her hand along the icy wall and thought a moment.

"I'm not sure," Lyn scrunched her eyebrows. "I'll probably stay at home and…waste away?"

He laughed lightly, "Same. But I'm coming of age so I'll have the opportunity to visit Diagon. Better than staying in with an old house elf and screaming mother."

Lyn winced, "I wish I could get out—my mother is frightened with everything and won't let me leave alone. Of course Mar travels, so I don't have much contact with anyone over the summers."

"Do you think your mum would let you out with me?" He blurted and cleared his throat. "We could, um, go to Diagon or something."

Lyn nodded with a large smile, "That'd be nice, to get out of the house and all."

They reached the portrait and she reached up to tickle the pear—the memory of her last time in the kitchens came back and she shuddered at the older Black's comment. Surely Regulus isn't _going to hurt me; _Lyn giggled as he went over to a house elf and politely asked for two warm drinks. He turned back to Lyn and smiled as his hair fell over his eyes—_he would never hurt me. _

They laughed, drank cocoa, and spoke of their lives; it was nice, real nice, the way their hands would almost touch on the countertop and how he didn't notice the whipped cream on his lip.

It saddened Lyn when he had to walk her back to the Ravenclaw rooms, but she knew it obviously wouldn't be the last time she saw him.

"Sorry, about the snow earlier," Lyn turned her head away from his. The hallway seemed to shrink and it suddenly felt as if she'd fall down the stairs in front of the Ravenclaw common room. "I'm not going to lie—it was pretty funny, but still. Um, the—"

She paused as he set a hand on her cheek. Lyn could feel her face heating up, and she was sure he could too; yet, when she looked up at him his own face seemed slightly flushed. Her eyes widened slightly and she bit her lip; he let out an aggravated noise and leaned in. Their lips touched and her eyes fluttered closed.

Realizing her arms could be doing something instead of hanging loosely at her sides, Lyn wrapped them around his neck to pull him closer. His warmth surrounded her as he pulled her closer still; she stood on her toes and somehow felt herself back into the wall. His arm wrapped itself around her waist.

She felt him smile against her lips and she pulled back gently; though his eyes were her favorite part about his face, she couldn't help but stare at his lips.

Lyn glanced up and met his gaze, "I should probably go inside now."

_Wrong thing to say, judging by his expression_—quick thinking on her part, Lyn leaned in again and initiated a searing kiss. When they pulled back she stepped toward the knocker, prepared to answer the question.

"_The baby's right,_

_the lover's privilege,__  
__the hypocrite's mask."_

She was now sure that the knocker didn't pick out these riddles randomly. Lyn snuck a glimpse at Regulus to see him with a puzzled expression on his face. She blushed, smiled and looked back at the knocker.

"A kiss."

* * *

**A/N: 3 **


	10. Alluvial Apparitions

**Chapter Ten: Alluvial Apparitions**

"_If one lives their life in black and white, they will ultimately suffer."_

_-Unknown_

The rhythmic tapping of Narcissa's fingers gave the desk a drum-like quality. And though McGonagall went on about the important factors of apparition, Lyn paid no attention to her. They'd soon take a short course on the subject, knowing the origins of apparition aren't relevant to her.

Narcissa stopped drumming her fingers to write something on her parchment; as McGonagall turned to write information on the board, she moved the note toward Lyn with her middle and ring fingers. Lyn glanced around the room to see few others paying attention: a Slytherin in the back seemed to be asleep.

_Bellatrix is due to marry Lestrange the first week of summer break. _

Lyn's eyes looked toward her, but she was looking forward with an elegant expression; Lyn wasn't surprised, this is hardly news. The pureblood families have been assigning marriages since the beginning: Bellatrix is probably lucky that she at least went to school with Rodolphus.

When Lyn didn't contribute, Narcissa rolled her eyes and continued.

_She was originally set to marry Malfoy, but at the dinner over break he persuaded his parents otherwise. _

_Perhaps he couldn't handle her personality._ She noticed Narcissa resumed tapping her fingers against the desk, so she picked up her quill and scribbled something in return.

_How did he manage that?_

A smile lit up her face and she took her time writing out her next comment.

_He convinced his parents that I was the better choice for the family, and has been writing me letters. Mother had to act quickly in order to secure a partnership with the Lestranges—I believe she planned for me to wed Rabastan. _

Lyn cringed: the younger Lestrange is less than half the wizard his brother is. Not only smaller, but more cowardly—and not fit for Narcissa. Apparently she is overjoyed with Lucius' choice in the matter; nevertheless, Lyn is sure her sister is dreading the upcoming marriage to a different man. Not to mention having her younger sister chosen over her. Most of the marriages are for the sake of maintaining the pure bloodlines, but it looks like Narcissa is looking forward to hers.

"I'd prefer it if you refrained from sleeping in my classroom, Mr. Rowle," McGonagall tapped her wand on the board and it erased. "I hope you all have been paying attention because this will not be said again until your first day of training. It would be a shame if no one understands what the wizards explain to you. Now, moving on to your next assignment. Please turn to page 312 in your textbooks."

Lyn bit her lip to keep from yawning and glanced down at the movement of parchment. Narcissa had written out another line.

_My aunt has yet to find anyone for Regulus. _

* * *

When she walked into the common room, Mar immediately came at her from the shadows. Lyn let out a loud gasp at her sudden appearance and she grinned.

"It feels like it's been so long since we've done anything, just the two of us," She held open the door and continued. "I figure we can take a bit of time out of our busy schedules for some hot cocoa in the kitchens."

"I don't know, Mar," Lyn glanced down toward her halfway completed Charms essay. "Well, alright, I guess I could."

"Of course you can," She scoffed. "Isn't that essay not due until next week anyway? You're a Ravenclaw, Merlin, you'll get it done."

Lyn tugged her bag up on her shoulder and followed Mar back down the tall staircase. Mar started whispering to her about Noah and her recent discoveries of how to pass Potions, but Lyn zoned out. Her mind flashed to Regulus and she smiled. _Merlin, that kiss._

"So, I figure Slug's going to ask us how to complete the three for the end of term," Lyn watched her nod to herself out of the corner of her eye and her smile grew. Margaret is a great friend, even if she's busy all the time—they both are. "So, Lynnie dear, how are you and ReggyPoo?"

Lyn picked up her speed slightly and Mar came up next to her. "Well, we had a calm break…nothing really crazy."

She rolled her eyes, "I see the way you're sitting on the other side of the bench now, so you two can stare at each other across the Hall—it's no secret that something happened."

"We kissed," Lyn shrugged. "Thrice; no big revelations."

She laughed loudly and Lyn felt a flush overcome her face. "What?"

"Just my little Lynnie growing up and getting _active_." She smirked in her direction and Lyn opened her mouth in shock.

"There is _little _activity, if you must know." Her mind went back to the short moments in front of the Ravenclaw door. "Do you think the knocker can see?"

"Huh?" She turned and when Mar saw the flush on her face she let out a noise of shock. "You didn't—at the top of the stairs? Oh, how romantic!"

Lyn continued, ignoring her ranting, "The answer to its riddle was "a kiss"—what is that supposed to mean? Creepy, right?"

She snorted, "Yeah, imagine all the drunken students its had to let in when they could barely get up the stairs much less figure out the riddle. Actually, that's pretty funny."

They reached the picture and Lyn reached up to tickle the pear. When the entrance swung open, she groaned at the sound of the voices. The Marauders turned to look at the two girls; however, before Lyn could turn away as if nothing had happened, Mar stepped in front of her.

"Hello," She gave a wave and one of the house elves mistook it for a summon.

"What can Mae get for Miss?" The elf asked in a high-pitched voice. It had popped up in front of Mar, seemingly coming from nowhere.

Mar looked surprised, "Oh, two cocoas, please."

The elf scurried away and Mar was left to look at the four seventh years.

"What are you doing here?" The shortest one asked, his voice similar to that of the elves.

Black hit him upside the head. "Didn't you hear them order drinks, Wormtail?"

Mar raised an eyebrow and went to sit at the lower table; Lyn followed, but kept her eyes on the boys in case they did something. The sandy-haired one ate a slice of chocolate cake as the others drank from mugs.

"How are you, Grey?"

Her eyes flashed up at the legitimately concerned tone of Potter's question. She tilted her head and responded, "Fine…thanks."

He was about to ask something else, but Mae returned with the drinks. Lyn thanked her and she let out another squeak before running off to help with the preparations of food. The elves worked hard down here, it's a real shame that few knew where their food came from; nevertheless, it's what they've been doing their entire lives—no real dilemma there.

"Next prefect meeting is coming up, how have your rounds been?"

Lyn saw Mar grin out of the corner of her eye and Sirius let out an obnoxious scoff. She turned her head to him and pointedly glared before relaxing her face at James.

"Wonderful, haven't come across much trouble," She took a sip of her cocoa and winced at the temperature.

"If you ever have any problems, we can always switch you," Potter took a sip of his own drink coolly and raised an eyebrow. "You still have that book?"

"That's none of your business." Lyn snapped and turned to Mar, whose eyes were wide from her sudden outburst, "Common room?"

"Sounds good," She nodded and stood up with her drink. Lyn left hers on the table and stood with her books and bag; before she could blink, a house elf picked it up, wiped the table, and returned to its work.

"He's dark, Grey," Black called out behind her after Mar had gone through the frame. Lyn stopped and turned back to face the group. He'd stood and was halfway to the entrance.

She scoffed, "And I supposed you're light?"

He glared, "You should stay away from him—"

"—And you should stay away from me," She turned on her heel and followed Mar out the door. She was a ways down the hall and it took a moment for Lyn to catch up to her.

"You okay?" Lyn asked and tried to grab her arm. "Could you slow down a bit?"

"What if he's right?" Mar turned to her with a different expression on her face. "What if they're all right…how could you possibly tell if he's not already sided with You-Know-Who?"

Lyn froze. Blinking, she whispered, "Because he wouldn't do that, Mar. He's good, he really is. He may be a Black, but look at his brother! It's clearly in their blood somewhere to be good, and he is. He would never hurt me."

"He better not," She looked up with a glare. "Or I'll kick his arse."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying the fic :) Please leave a review, I love hearing what you have to say. **


	11. Hushed Happenings

**Chapter Eleven: Hushed Hatred**

"_Physical attractions are common, but a mental connection is rare."_

_-Unknown_

"Let the games begin," Mar smiled and opened the door to the classroom. "Apparition, Day One."

"You're going to splinch yourself." Lyn mumbled with a smile and pulled her book bag up on her shoulder.

She moved toward the left as Mar flung out a hand to hit her, almost knocking over Noah as he came to stand next to the two girls.

He grabbed Lyn's arm to steady her, almost falling over in the process, "Oi!"

"She started it!" Mar yelled out with a grin and walked to hug Noah. _Her boyfriend. _Stepping to the left, Lyn glanced around the crowded classroom. The sixth year students chatted amongst themselves, gushing with excitement for their first lesson.

Of course, they won't start out with anything extremely interesting; _I've not gotten my hopes up for any grand performance_. Her eyes scanned over to a group of black and red, laughing at a Hufflepuff. It's sad, really: how cruel the brave ones can be. Gryffindor was once a hero of the lands for saving countless lives from dragons and other creatures—the details are fuzzy from the few books on the subject, but he wasn't as nice as many assume.

The termination of his friendship with Salazar ruined him, for Salazar was one that could keep him on his toes, so to speak. The bravery of Godric took a turn for the proud and self-righteous—bringing out a side of him that few hear of. The funny thing is, the Gryffindors seem to each have an aspect of Godric that they embody; Sirius Black being self-righteous, James Potter being proud, the boy standing up to his friends mocking the Hufflepuff is clearly brave.

Lyn watched as they dispersed and the Gryffindor put his arm around the shoulder of the Hufflepuff. She doesn't look at him as if he is a love interest, but simply help. He helped her, she will be forever grateful—and will show it through her kindness.

The friendship between the two is interesting; mainly because of how similar it is to Godric helping Helga.

"—And, she's back." Noah waved a hand in front of her eyes. "You good, Lynn? You've been staring at that portrait for a while now…"

Lyn blinked and raised a hand to her head; _the lack of sleep seems to be getting to me_. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Sorry."

"It's fine, it's a beautiful portrait. Mar got us seats towards the front," He gestured toward her with his thumb. "It's going to be starting soon."

"Right, of course." Lyn picked up her bag from where she'd dropped it on the ground and glanced back at the portrait before walking away with Noah. She did a double take, this room isn't familiar, but a portrait like that should be out in the open. In it was Godric standing at the entrance to the Forbidden Forest with Helga and Rowena on his arms. The only strange thing about it is that it doesn't move.

* * *

The walk to breakfast with Mar was slow the next day. After convincing herself she shouldn't leave the room, Lyn forced her up and out. The corridors weren't as crowded as usual, which made for less confused eyes as she practically dragged her best friend around.

As they rounded the last corner, a muffled noise came from her general direction. Lyn stopped walking and she leaned against the cool wall.

"What was that?" Lyn questioned and leaned next to her. She started to slide down and crossed her arms over her knees. Mar let out another mumble before looking at Lyn.

"I got mad at Noah, and we fought last night," she whispered and widened her eyes.

Lyn, being a horrible person, let out a short laugh that turned into a longer one. The hurt expression on Mar's face caused her to stop and take a breath.

"Marlene, come on." Lyn rolled her eyes when she noticed Mar was acting completely serious. "Couples get into fights, it just happens. You will make it through."

"That's not bloody helpful at all, you're supposed to be helpful," She spat in her direction and mumbled something that sounded similar to "ducking nest end."

Lyn sighed and thought for a moment. "You know, I read this book over winter break that spoke about fights between partners." _Pureblood, arranged marriage, partners. But, still. _"They say that the fights that happen earlier in the relationship just get them over with—all couples fight, and you and Noah are too great together to be broken over one silly fight."

She looked up again, a small smile on her face. She spoke softly, "You know what, you're right. I need not worry myself over this shit—he can't live without me to help him with his Charms work."

Lyn raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of thought, but went along with it. The week's (day's) drama ended and life moved on; as always with life, surprises lie around every corner.

* * *

The walk back from the Great Hall with Regulus was quiet. Both of them still pleased that they passed the first Apparition tests, they were content holding hands and walking. The empty hallway was calming, and Lyn took a deep breath and stepped closer to Regulus.

"We have lunch next, yes?" He mumbled into the hair above her ear. She couldn't help but giggle softly and reply with a nod. _I've turned into a blushing dolt_; before she could berate herself for acting this way. He gripped her hand rougher and pulled her to a wall.

"Reg—" Before she could finish he'd opened a door and pulled her in behind him. The light seeping in under the door thinned the darkness of the broom closet, but Lyn could barely see the outline of Regulus' face.

"I thought we could use a break from everything," He mumbled and ran a hand through her hair. _Thank you Mar, for telling me to wear it down today. _"If you don't—"

"Kiss me already, will you?"

He obliged, and Lyn tilted her head to capture his lips. As she wrapped her arms around his back, he pulled back. Before she could ask him why he stopped, he turned his focus to her neck, trailing kisses down. She felt a soft sigh slip from between her lips. He quickly caught them mid sigh and she shivered when his tongue met hers.

Lyn clutched at the front of his robes; he tasted of cinnamon and she couldn't get enough. His hands were warm against her neck and in her hair and all the feelings in her stomach spread throughout her body. She pulled him closer and felt him moan into her mouth. _Moments like these can never end._

* * *

After stepping carefully from the closet and readjusting herself, Lyn had to get herself down to the dungeons. Potions was her last class of the day, and Slughorn scheduled a meeting prior to the class today. He wished to talk about their future, and promised food, as they would miss the end of lunch.

Though the cold walls opposed her happy mood, the eeriness was unable to tear her down from the high that Regulus brought. She felt her smile overtake her and she walked without paying attention to anything but the lingering sensations on her lips. Lyn turned the final corner to the classroom and felt the pull before she could hear the oncoming attack.

Her stupefied body was grabbed, pushed into a closet not at all like the one she had recently occupied. An invisible force jerked her head upward and she looked into the shadows.

"Listen," A gruff voice sounded, though her vision was impaired. "I don't care if your little Ravenclaw ass is a pureblood or not—whatever is up with you and Black ends now."

Her screams wouldn't pass her lips and the buzz was sharp and painful; a wand dug into her waist and a hand squeezed the hip of her other side.

"You're a distraction to the goal. His family doesn't realize that his mind-set is shifting with every moment he spends with you." Lyn still couldn't move. His nails dug into her side and she felt his hot breath against her ear. "You're going to walk calmly out of this closet and go to class. And stay away from him, or the Dark Lord will find your family."

Though it hadn't previously been said, Lyn knew that was what this was about. Regulus is not evil, though; he cares for her, the goon said it himself. Basically. He isn't a Death Eater, yet there are many pushing for him to be one—it's probably because of that damn older brother of his: saving himself, not understanding that his little brother would be forced into the world he abandoned.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _

Lyn nodded—_nodded, movement—_and tried to look at the face of her captor. His spell was wearing off, but she still could barely see. As she wiggled her fingers, he turned her around and started shoving her toward the door. Lyn regained her footing and as she lunged for the door she kicked her back leg out.

"You _bitch_!" The man groaned and took hold of her leg. She felt him grab her thigh and calf in both hands and pulled her back to him. "If you do that again, I swear to _Merlin_ I will go against orders and cut your damn head off. Get the bloody hell out of here."

He shoved her against the door and her shoulder banged against it. Lyn reached for the nob and pushed out of the dark cell. She could feel the bruises beginning to form.

* * *

**A/N: Yikes. Tell me what you think. **


	12. Bemused Betrothals

**Chapter Twelve: Bemused Betrothals**

"_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind"  
__-William Shakespeare _

The sun streamed in through the window and hit her closed eyelids. Lyn heard Mar scrambling to get up and prepare for the last Hogsmeade visit of the year: the last day of freedom before exams took over. The year had gone by fast, as they always do.

Lyn opened her eyes and closed the curtain that had come open in the night. She flinched as she rolled onto her side, and suddenly remembered everything that had happened last night. After the incident she'd gone to Slughorn's meeting, late of course; luckily, the sweet man passed it over with a joke. She sat, listened, and willed herself to forget.

"_Lynn, hand me that vial, will you?" Some Hufflepuff asked her, the quiet girl in the corner. She never really spoke—all she said was what she had to. Being one of ten people in a class makes a person feel special, but she never displays that. Of course, when she's commanding others while creating a complex potion, she's anything but quiet. Slughorn likes her, everyone knows that, pretty much all of her professors do: she's pureblood, taking difficult classes and getting alright marks in all of them, and her family has _connections_. _

_It's really no surprise that Regulus Black enjoys her company so much. Her family is just what his mother wants; however, she is something different than her family. It's obvious that she shows little interest in the Dark Lord, though she may show some dark tendencies. If Mother Black ever listens to her speak, she'll realize that this girl will drag her pureblood, Dark Lord-serving son to the ground. _

"Lynn, come on, you've got to go," Her head dropped as Mar pulled the pillow out from underneath her head. She half-heartedly rolled over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Are you going with Noah?" Lyn asked when she noticed Mar's dress and done up hair.

"Yes," She mumbled and ran her hands over her dress, smoothing it out.

Lyn turned her head sharply toward her and gave a slight smile, "That's great, Mar. Making it official today?"

She nodded, "I'm sure people have already noticed, but this is for us."

"Maybe we can meet you for drinks, or something?" Lyn suggested, walking to the washroom.

As she turned on the sink, she heard Mar mumble again. "That may not be a good idea."

"Why not?" Lyn spoke loudly over the sound of the water.

"Well, you know, Noah's mom isn't a pureblood," Lyn stopped brushing her teeth when she said that. "We're just not comfortable with it…Sorry, Lyn."

"Sorry?" She wiped the paste from her mouth and felt her voice get higher. "_Sorry? _Marlene, he's not a bloody Dearth Eater!"

Her eyes widened and she grabbed her purse, "I know you think that, Lyn, but these times—"

"You just need to be safe?" She spit into the sink. "Yeah, well, enjoy your day, Mar."

Lyn rinsed once more as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

It's that kind of weather where one can wear high boots and a skirt. The rain is on the ground, but the sun is in the sky and casting a warm glow on the town of Hogsmeade. Regulus met up with Lyn at the Ravenclaw dorms and they walked down to the carriages together.

"I like this time of year because there's sun and rain," she said into his coat and looked ahead. "Not just twenty four hours of snow, you know?"

"I see what you mean," Regulus murmured and rested his head against her hair as they sat alone in the carriage. "Not just twenty four hours of sun, I like that."

Lyn laughed and the carriage pulled to a stop. They stood up and he jumped out before turning to help her. He took her hand and they walked to the usual Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. The pub was crowded as usual, and Lyn couldn't see a table.

"Let's just stand by the bar," Regulus whispered into her ear, to escape the loud noise.

She nodded and moved closer to him as a group of Gryffindors pushed past them. When they reached the bar, Regulus ordered two drinks. They leaned against the wall to take in the crowd.

"Is it usually like this?" She looked up at him and he let out a laugh.

"Usually we get here a lot earlier," He smiled and leaned his arm around her shoulders. "But, unfortunately we had a late start today."

Lyn rolled her eyes, but grinned. "Yeah, well, nobody's perfect."

"Ah, yes, your one imperfection, I'm sure." She looked up in a glare, but saw the expression on his face and got caught in his eyes. Grey might just be her favourite colour. He leaned forward and _pushed into the closet, grabbed my sides, 'cut your damn head off'—_she felt her heart rate increase and she tried to move back from him, but the bricks of the wall dug into her back and his eyes opened. His confused stare dug into her heart as his arm released her.

"Really not sorry to interrupt this display of affection," A high voice raised from behind Regulus. "But you can sit with us."

Regulus groaned and pulled away from Lyn completely to turn to the small blonde. "Narcissa, now is really not the time."

"Don't be absurd, Reggy," She tossed her hair over her shoulder and smirked at Lyn. "I have something to tell Lyn."

Regulus' exasperated expression turned to one of confusion again. He looked at Lyn and she smiled slightly, a barely noticeable quiver in her voice, "What? I can't have other Slytherin friends?"

Narcissa gestured toward a calm table in the corner. "Come, we have news."

She made her way flawlessly through the crowd and slid into the chair next to the thin, blonde man at the table. Regulus grabbed Lyn's hand and brought her through the crowd: his grip hurt, but not from his strength. The marks on her arm caused her pain, but she bit her lip as they came in front of the table.

Regulus sat her down and she forced a smile over the discomfort in her arm. Lyn looked to Reg, and his posture was cool; being in front of a family member must change him.

"Lucius, this is the Ravenclaw I told you about, Lyn," Narcissa ran her hand up the man's arm. "And of course you know Regulus."

"Lucius." Regulus nodded at the blonde, and Lucius smirked at him before turning his gaze to Lyn. She felt him judge her every centimetre as his eye raked over her face. Lucius Malfoy, graduated from Hogwarts three years ago, is currently working in the Ministry; he's pureblood, most likely under the Dark Lord: a proud suitor for Narcissa Black.

He held out his hand and Lyn placed her own in his. He leaned down to kiss it before looking into her eyes. "A pleasure, Ms. Grey."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr Malfoy," She replied, the elegant greeting her mother had forced into her as a child slipping out. His smirk moulded into a smile and he nodded slightly.

Narcissa waved her hand, "Enough of this nonsense. We have something to tell you."

With all the waving of her hand, one'd think she would tell them in signs. Wait a—_Oh_.

She paused, noticing Lyn's gaze, and grinned largely. She flung her hand in front of her and wiggled it a bit.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" She said happily, the diamond on her finger glistening in the light.

"It's—" _Bigger than your pinkie nail—"_beautiful! Congratulations."

"Thanks, isn't it wonderful?" She smiled and went back to looking at the engagement ring. Regulus shook Lucius' hand across the table with a smile of his own.

"Congratulations, mate!" He seemed much more chipper now that he knew what all this was about. "When's the wedding?"

"We're thinking of during the summer," Narcissa cut her fiancé off. "This summer, probably, as soon as possible for everyone."

"That's wonderful," Lyn smiled and took a sip of her drink. The warmth soothed her.

"Would you two mind getting us drinks?" Narcissa looked toward Regulus and Lucius. "It seems mine has run low, and I'm sure Lyn's is getting colder by the moment."

"Of course, dear." Lucius stood and patted her hand before walking toward the bar. Regulus also stood, not before kissing Lyn's cheek, and walked behind Lucius.

"Lyn, love," Lyn turned her head toward Narcissa, who rolled her eyes. "Stop staring, where is your class?"

"Left it in the dorm," She immediately responded. Lyn blinked and looked at her dully, "Mind telling me why you sent the boys away?"

She scoffed in an unlady-like fashion. "I have some private matters to discuss with you. You see, every bride needs someone standing behind her—now, typically I would choose one of my many friends, but Mother Malfoy has deemed them unfit. Only the best for her son's wedding day, you see?"

Lyn nodded, seeing where this is going. Obviously she's not fit to go to her wedding, she'll embarrass the Black family name. A tingle ran up her side and she became aware of every bruise.

"Well, she suggests my sister, Bellatrix," She rolled her eyes, "to be my helpful Maid of Honour. Because I love her so, and she fully supports all the plans of any high-class pureblood of this time."

She smirked lightly and continued, "Except, she's unhelpful and knows nothing about a nice wedding. She can't even hold a man of her own, much less support my decision to marry one—all she thinks about is the bloodline, not _love_. Which is why, I want to choose you."

_Wait._ "What?"

"Lynnette Grey, would you do me the honour of being my Maid of Honour?" She asked with a sarcastic tilt of her head.

"I," _Um._ "Sure."

"Well, don't force yourself," She scoffed and looked over to the bar.

Lyn shook her head and took another sip of her drink. "Sorry, I think I'm still distracted by your ring. I'd love to."

She smiled calmly. "Good. I'd hate to have to rely on Bella: she's great, but…you know."

Lyn let out a small laugh. _Crazy._ _Yeah, I know what she means._

"One butterbeer for the lovely lady." Lucius placed the drink in front of his bride to be and Regulus sat next to Lyn with one for her. "This place is starting to clear out because of a discovered sale at one of the robe shops down the way."

Narcissa smiled as Lucius put his hand atop hers on the table. Lyn took a sip of the new drink and checked the time.

"Oh, I completely forgot." She put her drink down and turned to Regulus. "I need a new quill and some parchment, we should probably go before they run out of the good kinds."

"Don't let us keep you," Narcissa waved her hand again, her new favourite past time it seems. "Enjoy your trip together."

"Thanks, Cissa," Regulus nodded to Lucius before standing up and taking Lyn's hand. "Congratulations again."

They quickly moved through the bar and out into the streets. The crowds around them were thinning out significantly as the midday rush ended. A few owls soared into the post office, and Regulus pulled her closer to him as a breeze went by.

"I had no idea you were such good friends with my cousin," he said with a wry grin.

She looked ahead of them, "Well, we're transfiguration partners."

"Did she talk to you more about the wedding? I can't deny I'm extremely curious," he opened the door to Scrivenshaft's and Lyn walked toward the back where they keep her favourite quills.

She felt him behind her as she scanned the shelves. "She did talk to me about the wedding. It was funny, actually. Told me about how she has to get approval from Mrs Malfoy for every part of her wedding party."

Regulus placed his hands on her waist. "And what did you say to that?"

"I didn't, she spoke quickly."

He laughed into her hair, "She does have a way with speaking."

"She asked me to be her Maid of Honour."

He grip tightened on her waist and Lyn felt herself flinch involuntarily. He spun her to face him.

"Are you okay with that?" He asked, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

She nodded. "I said I'd love to, and she's sure that I'll be approved."

"Well," Regulus smiled at her, his dark hair falling into his eyes. Lyn reached up a hand to move it out of the way. "I guess this'll be how I introduce you to my family."

Her hand froze. _His family. _Narcissa is his cousin. That means his family is her family and they'll be there too…Mrs Black will be there, high-class purebloods will be there, _Death Eaters_ will be there. "I—"

"Didn't realize what you were signing up for?" He took her hand and removed it from his face. "Well, I couldn't protect you from them forever, I guess."

Lyn blinked, "No, no, I'm okay with this. I want to meet your family. I just wasn't thinking about what this all meant."

"Does this mean you'll be my date to the wedding?" He smirked that smirk that she can never look away from. Lyn reached up her hand again and slid it around his neck. She raised her lips to his and let the caress of his lips send her into a dream-like state.

"Yes," She breathed as she pulled away. "I'd love that."

"Good, because—"

"OI! None of THAT in my store!" An older man turned down the aisle with his wand. "Buy something and bloody GET OUT."

Lyn jumped into Regulus, and he looked so surprised. His now messy hair was all over as he pulled her away from the shelf and prepared to apologize to the man.

_What a day._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Things are starting to move pretty quickly-please review to tell me what you like and don't like. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Wearisome Weddings

**Chapter Thirteen: Wearisome Weddings**

"_A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person."_

_-Mignon McLaughlin_

"Well, it has been a wonderful year," Potter's grin widened as he wrapped his arm around the Head Girl's waist. "I thank you all for setting examples as Prefects."

"Dumbledore would like to thank you all as well, but unfortunately something came up," Evans smiled softly and put her hand over James'. "Be safe over your break and enjoy your last moments at Hogwarts while you can. It goes by fast."

Lyn leaned into Regulus and felt him chuckle at their sentimental moment. The Heads' last day at Hogwarts and they're not doing the best job at keeping things together.

* * *

Sixth year ended mere days ago, and Lyn hasn't spoken to Mar for three weeks. Exams took most of her energy, but she was her bloody roommate—and now Mar can't even look at her. Of course, she did leave for Greece the moment term ended, but still. She could at least write.

_Not like I bloody want to hear from her after her confession, but she needs to apologize to Regulus and me. _

Lyn rolled over in her bed and looked to the owl at her window. It tapped again and she blinked away the last traces of sleep before standing to open the window. The letter dropped on the sill as the owl flew past her to her desk. She rolled her eyes at the typical behavior before sitting in the chair.

_Lyn, _

_I'm sorry that Pyxis troubles you—he's been with the family for years. Just let him act involved and he'll be fine. Don't let him near fish though. _

Lyn glanced up to make sure the owl was near; wouldn't want him attacking her mother's aquarium. He tilted his dark head and bristled his feathers.

_Mother has been away mostly, helping Narcissa with the wedding as if her own mother isn't capable. She's so pleased that the line is being continued, even though the name won't. When she goes on those rants I always get dragged into it, but it's no matter. _

After his brother's escape, Regulus became the only male heir to the Black Family: it's his responsibility to have sons that will continue the Black legacy. Lyn swallowed nervously and the owl let out a screech.

"Shush," She waved her hand and continued reading.

_The wedding is two weeks from tomorrow, and Narcissa has decided to make a day of finding you a dress. I apologize for her behavior in advance—she may have sent you letters of her own, but her mother cut off her owl yesterday. She sent a mouthy letter to some woman and no one wants her to disgrace the family name. Can I pick you up at eight tomorrow for Diagon? _

_Maybe we could do something after as well, I need a break from this wedding. _

_Regulus_

A smile crossed Lyn's face and the bird made another noise before flapping its wings. She sent a glare its way before grabbing a piece of parchment and quill.

_Regulus, _

_Eight sounds great…but I still think your bird is extremely impatient. My father keeps mentioning how wonderful it would be to have you over for dinner. _

Well she mentioned him to them yesterday and it didn't go over too well. And she hasn't mentioned that you're a Black yet.

_After shopping with Narcissa? I'm sure they'd love that. _

_See you tomorrow, _

_Lyn_

She gave the letter to Pyxis and he flew out the window with extraordinary speed. Lyn looked around her simple room and realized that she'd have to tell her parents as soon as possible. Dad and Mum should be home. _9:00 am, _they're probably both downstairs.

"Mum?" Lyn called out as she rounded the bottom stair. Her bare arms developed bumps as a draft passed through the air.

She stumbled down the dark hall; the first steps after waking were always the most difficult for her.

"In the kitchen, dear."

"Remember yesterday when I told you about Regulus?" Lyn asked as she saw her mother reading the Daily Prophet at the table and her father drinking juice by the sink. "Would it be trouble to have him over tomorrow night?"

A jagged sigh came from her father at the mention of Reg, "I'd hoped that was a nightmare. Why haven't we heard of this boy, Lynnette?"

"I didn't think to mention it," She mumbled and sat down in front of her mother. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, dear," Lyn saw her mother smile from behind the front page. "Your father just wants to know that his only daughter is being treated well."

She opened her mouth to tell them how wonderful Regulus was when her father cut her off.

"Is he from a good family?"

_Is he a pureblood?_

"Yes."

"What's his surname?"

_Will your future marriage be a good investment for the family?_

"Black."

A cough came from behind the paper, and it looked as if her father's eyes bugged out. Juice dribbled from the side of his glass. Lyn rolled my eyes; here they go.

"A Black? OH, how wonderful!" Her mother dropped her paper in front of her and grinned.

"I'm glad you approve," She muttered and her father put down his glass and wiped his mouth.

"There will be no sass in this house," He came to the table and sat himself down. "A Black, huh? Not that traitorous one, right?"

Lyn's mother's eyes narrowed slightly, but she refrained from commenting that it wouldn't matter. That it shouldn't matter as long as her daughter is happy.

"No, dad," Lyn bit the inside of her lip. "The one in my year, younger brother to who you're talking about."

He nodded and stood. "Well, he can come over any time he pleases. I'm off to work now."

She looked up, but he'd popped away.

"I'm happy that you're happy, Lyn," Her mother gripped her hand across the table. "But, you _are _happy, yes? Not just doing this for your father's sake?"

"Of course I'm happy, mum!" Lyn snatched her hand away. "I'm not just doing this to help our family name, I can promise you that."

She smiled a sad smile, "Just, be careful. Especially at that wedding you two are going to. I'm sure Regulus' head is on straight, but others there…"

"Mum!" Lyn sighed exasperatedly. "I'm going to be fine."

"You know I just worry about you, dear."

* * *

When Lyn finished getting ready the next morning, she had minutes to spare. It took her far too long to find her purse; _luckily in three days I'll be able to do any magic I please_.

Coming of age in the wizarding world meant a lot of things for Lyn, her favorite being that she could preform magic outside of Hogwarts. No longer would she be forced to store her wand for the summer, a thought that pleased her greatly. Her parents agreed to let her go out with friends on her birthday this year, but they planned on treating her to a breakfast prior. Apparently a witch's seventeenth birthday is a landmark occasion for said witch's parents. Needless to say, Lyn is extremely excited for the upcoming festivities: her birthday (which Regulus is planning), Narcissa's bachelorette party (which Lyn is planning), and then the wedding of the summer (which Lyn is trying to keep Mrs Malfoy from planning).

A loud pop in the driveway signaled Regulus' arrival. Lyn grabbed her bag and rushed down the stairs and out the door with a smile. She immediately saw his dark hair and wrapped her arms around him.

He grunted with the full force of her impact and pulled her close to steady himself. "Well hello to you too."

"Hi," She looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He returned with a deep kiss on the lips.

He was the first to pull away, "As much as I wish we could stand here and do this all day, Narcissa is already waiting for us."

Lyn felt her eyes widen, "We'd best be off then."

She saw him grin and move without warning. Her world turned upside down, sideways, and inside out before she scuffed the ground with her boots. Her head spun and as soon as she regained her footing she hit Regulus on the shoulder.

"Thanks letting me know," She glared jokingly up at him.

He laughed, "Sorry about that."

"Where have you two BEEN?" Lyn pulled away from Regulus' grip and turned to face a steaming blonde with a wand in her hand.

"Bloody hell," Lyn whispered. "Narcissa, sorry we ran a bit late!"

The blonde witch's eye narrowed into a glare and she practically snarled. She walked over to Lyn, who prepared herself for a slap; however, the blonde simply dug her nails into Lyn's arm and pulled her through the alleyway.

"Hey, Narcissa, careful," Lyn muttered as she was thrust into a dress shop. "I'm delicate."

"Delicate my ass, I've seen what you do with my cousin." Narcissa rolled her eyes just as Regulus ran through the door.

"Are you okay?" He looked at Lyn with concern.

"She's fine," Narcissa answered for her. She hailed an elderly witch to take care of Regulus.

The older woman grabbed his arm, "Gentlemen over here please, sir. Sit and watch the show."

"Show?" Lyn swallowed. "Uh, Cissa, are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine," She breathed. "Maybe a bit stressed. But everything is in order. Here, Madame Malkin has some dresses for you to try on. "

"Some?"

"We narrowed it down to eleven based on your skin tone and hair color. Unless you're planning to tan or dye your hair for the wedding?" Narcissa looked curious.

"No!" Lyn sputtered as Regulus choked in the background. "This is how I will look."

"Oh dear," Madame Malkin walked over with a shop worker. "This may take longer than I thought."

* * *

"Dear Merlin," Lyn dropped herself next to Regulus in a short, emerald green dress. He reached over and pulled her fallen strap back onto her shoulder.

"Did she not like this one?" He asked with a yawn. After seven different dresses, this one was given the fastest 'no'. Narcissa planned an emerald and black wedding, so Lyn's dress had to be one of those two colors.

"She practically ripped it off me." Lyn struggled to sit up in the tiny dress. "Godric, I can't even breathe in this one."

Regulus scanned his eyes over the dress and cleared his throat. "I think it looks good."

Lyn looked up to his flushed face. "You would."

He looked over to her and had the decency to blush, "Well bloody—it's not my fault I have an attractive girlfriend."

She smiled and tried to reach her neck up to kiss him; the dress wouldn't let her move. Lyn sighed and plopped back into her seat.

Madame Malkin walked over to the couple. "Ms Grey, I think you should try on this next one. I made it many years ago, but I feel it would be perfect for you."

"Well, one more can't hurt any more than this one already does," Lyn smiled and took Madame Malkin's helping hand out of her seat. She led her to the back room where Narcissa was laying across the couch with an arm over her face.

"Just get it over with, please." Narcissa groaned. "I don't think I can handle any more today."

Madame Malkin removed the dress from Lyn and brought over the next one. Lyn stepped into it and felt the magic fix it to her figure perfectly.

"Here you are Ms Black," Madame Malkin stood next to the couch Narcissa was on to get a good look at Lyn. Narcissa removed her arm from her face and sat up.

"Bloody hell," Her eyes widened.

Lyn smacked her face with her hand. "Well, can we come back later then, I'm starving."

"No," Narcissa stood up and walked around the stage Lyn was on. "This is perfect."

Lyn's head shot up and she turned around to look in the mirror. "Damn."

The dress went to the floor, a cool feeling, and thin material. It felt perfect for a summer wedding. The dark emerald color made Lyn's skin look even creamier, and without straps her shoulders were revealed. Lyn spun in a circle and the material flowed lightly around her feet. She felt a breeze on her back—the back of the dress started at the small of her back. There was a shear black piece of fabric stitched to the top of the back of the dress, and it flowed over her rump and the backs of her legs.

"You look gorgeous," Narcissa grinned. "This is perfect, please tell me you love it."

"Love what? May I come in?" Regulus poked his head in through the curtain and his eyes widened and mouth opened slightly. Lyn turned her head over her shoulder to look at his eyes run over the back of her body. She felt goose bumps rise on her shoulders and back.

"Yes," Narcissa turned to Madame Malkin with a smirk on her face. Madame Malkin smiled proudly. "Judging by the lack of air going to my dear cousin's brain right now, I'd say this is the dress. We'll take it."

"I shall throw in a pair of shoes that goes with it wonderfully," Madame Malkin nodded and waved her wand to summon her assistant.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long. I have no excuse. But I'm back for a while and I hope to churn out a few more chapters before the end of the summer. UPDATE: I changed the fic to third person because first person disgusts me now. I think it's a change for the better. ALSO, Mar's boyfriend? His name is Noah now. The other name is used for someone else in my life now and it kind of creeps me out to write using that name. I'm sorry, this is just how things happen. **

**But anyway, thank you so much for reading and sticking around. I WILL finish this fic. Eventually :) **  
**Please leave a review, telling me if you like the update or have any complaints. **

**Next chapter: Lyn's birthday **


End file.
